Falling Petal
by Deanlover88
Summary: Abby is a 17 year old who's past is hunting her everywhere she gose. whenever she tries to run from it and keeping her father's promise problems seem to follow her, when she finally agrees to enter this world to faces her past.
1. Chapter 1

Falling Petal

Written by: Reem Adnan.

Life is full of surprise and magical moment that last a lifetime but life can't always be on your side it can turn the table and bite you in the ass, a lot of people have problems worse than my own, but behind every problem there's a story and here is how mine starts…

"Students, as we all know that our country has faced a lot of wars…blah….blah…blah" honestly that's all I can hear, so I was looking out the window asking myself what if our school was attacked by ninjas or by monsters, vampires, zombies, wolves or even demons and spirits…

*bell rings*

"Abigail honey are you alright?" said Ms. Kim

"No…I mean yes everything is fine Ms. Why do you ask? "

"Well because you look abstracted, your grades are low and you're usually the first one to leave the classroom when the bell rings."

"It did… I am?…. Sorry Ms. I'll pay attention next time and I'll raise my grades." I smiled and left the class.

I pulled my IPod out put my headsets on pressed play and continued… where was I… ooh yes demons and spirits running around with guns, own a car filled with all type of weapons now that would be so cool, but who am I kidding, I know it's all true but dad told me never to think about it and have to lived my life it would be amazing, running around hunting demons or killing zombies but no I have to stay in this stupid boarding school and follow what I have promised dad.

As I was complaining to myself with my headsets on singing along with the current song with my eyes closed to get into the music, all of a sudden I found myself on the floor in pain and my books all over the place I opened my eyes so ready to scream at that person but I froze and couldn't say a word.

"I'm so sorry… did you get hurt?" said this amazing voice.

I couldn't say anything I tried but nothing came out he helped me up and I found myself looking at this amazing person, with black hair and sparkling blue eyes with all those features there was a perfect body.

"Are you alright?" he said again

"YES" I said with a high pitch, I realized how high my voice was I cleared my throat and said "yes I am"

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there I got carried away with the music"

I was shocked, well cause I was going to say that myself but didn't I just kept staring at him "say something" he said

I have nothing to say so I just said "My books."

He looked confused I pointed at his hand holding my books, he looked at his hand and said " ooh… sorry here you go"

He handed my books "Thanks" I smiled and hoping I didn't look stupid.

"You're welcome…. My IPod" he was pointing at my hand, I looked and I saw two perfectly the same IPods "Sorry here you go", I looked at my watch to avoid an awkward moment and screamed "SHIT!" he was shocked from the way I screamed

"Late again…Damn it…. Sorry I have to go…SHIT" and I ran like the speed of light didn't even look at his expression, I got to class I grabbed the door knob held a deep breath knocked the door and walked in "Abigail Gerard Hilson, your late for my class AGAIN." Said Ms. Applegate looking at me through her huge granny glasses, she has always hated me for some reason when anything happens she blames me for everything. "I was…"

"She was with me Ms. Because I got lost.." said the same amazing voice interrupting me, I turned around it was the same wonderful person I bumped into, he smiled, what a smile he had it made me smile like an idiot but I held myself together and played along.

"Well then Abigail go have your seat"

"Fine" I said it with a face

"Thank you" I mouthed to him

He smiled and gave me a nod, "Who might you be?" said Ms. Applegate

"I'm Brad Gilbert, the new student" he smiled

"Welcome to my class I'm Ms. Applegate and I'll be teaching you math" she said, she had one weird smile I have ever seen, like someone forced her to . All of a sudden that smile vanished "Have the seat next to Abigail and that will be your place for the rest for the term." I was like say what? ooh hell no! but then again I have a hot guy next to me now that's something you don't see every day, "Pens down… please pass your quiz papers to my desk" said Ms. Applegate "Wait what I didn't know we had a test? " I said surprised "It's a surprise quiz Abigail where as for you Brad I'll give a re-test by next week make sure you study" she said in a inferior tone

"Alright Ms." Said Brad

"But…", "Don't even say a word Abigail"

"It's not fair"

"That's it I've had it off to detention"

"What!... no what did I do now?"

"Disturbing the class"

"What the hell… I didn't do anything?"

"And bad language"

"WHAT!" I was shocked because I didn't do anything this time in her class

"Quite now… open your text books to page 452 and solve."

I just sat there quite, I opened my text book on that page ,opened my note book and started to draw some random things, I felt like someone was staring at me but I didn't bother to see who, I stopping drawing and looked at the window and started to think of ways to kill Ms. Applegate in so many ways from movies like saw one, two, three and four just thinking of her death made me smile, "Class dismiss" said Ms. Applegate

*Bell rings*

He smiled at me before leaving class which was weird because I'm starting to hate him for the re-test story yet again I don't blame him he is a new student here so there be it, I got out from my seat and down the stairway to her desk "Abigail here's your…."

"Detention paper I know, I got the routine Ms." I said interrupting her. She smile so wickedly I just wanted to smack her head so hard and tell her why the hell is she smiling? , but I just walked out so pissed at her and that perfectly good looking so called Brad, I put my headset on and it started playing, when I left class I felt like a champion killing Ms. Applegate in my head that is. "Abbz…." I heard someone screaming I turned around and it was Jen so I stopped waiting for her "Jeez…Can't…you…wait" Jen said trying to take a breath

" I waited didn't I ?"

"Wow! What with the attitude here? "

"De.."

"Detention me too" she said interrupting me and smiled like an idiot, she made me smile she always knows how to cheer me up when I'm down, she's simply amazing.

We started to walk to the office for our detention, Jen and I were talking that's when I saw him again by him I mean Brad, he looks so cute…. "Ouch! …. Why did u do that?" I screamed

"You're not listening to me that's why?" Jen said furious

"Sorry I was just thinking"

"About…"

I said nothing

"Do care to share more please" Jen said she wanted me to talk

"I don't know, him again" I said in a sad tone, she grabbed me by my shoulders and said "Hey there look at me it's fine you hear me he's not worth it, come on say it he's not worth it" she hugged me she felt that I was going to cry and she kept on saying "It's fine, It's fine"

"Abigail Hilson, Jenifer Harris, Peter Walt and Jim Anderson please head to the office for you detention"

"Great they always do this in such touching moments like this" said Jen annoyed. I laughed and whipped my tears "I think we have to go or we'll have extra time in detention and I personally don't want that in my time line today"

"neither do I " Jen agreed.

"Abby, Jennifer! Again, what did you do this time?" said Ms. Lin

"Nothing… what to do teachers hate us?" Jen smiled

"And plus we love keeping you company" I smiled

Ms. Lin laughed at us and took us to the detention room, "Girls you know the drill " she said, we both nodded, Jen started reading her book and I took out some assignments to work on them I stopped when Ms. Lin said "Girls your time is over"

"See you in about an hour or two" said Jen to Ms. Lin she smiled "Head to your classes girls", we took our bags and left the office while walking in silence both of us not saying anything, "Abbz you ok ? " said Jen to break the silence " Yeah! Why do you ask?"

"I don't know but you seem to be pissed at something…No don't tell me I'll guess"

She started to think so hard "I got it Applegate right"

I laughed so hard coz Applegate had something to do with me being pissed "So I'm right"

"Yes your are somewhat right?"

"Hey! I tried here women"

"I know…"I smiled "I'm hungry want to go eat"

"I thought you'll never ask " she laughed

We walked heading to the food court in champs we both grabbed us trays filled with food we placed our trays on the table Jen left her tray and went to get us something to drink, I pulled out the IPod to listen to a song and that when I noticed something about it on the side there was this carving it said B.G it must stand for Brad Gilbert, I must have given him my IPod when I bumped into him before Applegate's class "Hey gorgeous" said a voice I look up to see who was it, it was Nick "Hey Nick" I said in a friendly tone as he came to join us at our table "Can you look after my tray I'll get me something to drink" said Nick

"Sure" I smiled

"You must be really hungry aren't you?" said a familiar voice

"No their my friends' trays", I looked up to see who was and jackpot it was the owner of the IPod he must have had noticed that the IPod he has was mine, I stood up "Can I ask you something?" said Brad, my heart started to beat really fast and suddenly stopped "Yeah sure anything"

"Can we walk?"

"Sure thing"

I left me bag and the trays on the table and started to walk with him, we walked in silence at first then he said "Sorry about the re-test thing" I was like WHAT is he reading my freaking mind, how on earth did he know I was pissed at that, he must be a mind reader or just really feels sorry "No it's ok" I smiled, he was looking down so I was looking down as well "She always hated me for no reason so every class I would get a detention… I got used to it really"

He smiled "Now that's epic", both of us laughed

"We haven't been properly introduced I'm Abby Hilson"

"I'm Brad Gilbert, it's nice to meet you" he smiled

"Nice to meet you too" I smiled back

" Ooh.. yeah I think this belongs to you" as I pulled the IPod out from my pocket

"Thanks I guess this is yours then" he pulled out the IPod out his pocket we both gave each other the IPod

*bell rings*

"Sorry I have to go now have a class" I said

"Yeah me to see you later then" he said

"Sure" I smiled like an idiot

I walked till our table grabbed a fuzzy drink , a chocolate bar took my bag and was heading to class, Jen and Nick were looking at me waiting to explain what they just saw but I didn't say a word "Sorry guys have to go to class have English"

I went to class " My….My Abby your early to class" said the English sir

"I was nearby that's why"

I took my set with my headsets on looking out the window "Abby the class is complete please remove the headsets"

"Open your textbooks on page 345 and read"

I did what he told me to do opened the book to that page and just looked at the pages, I started to think about him again… whenever I think about him my eyes seem tear up and that is just what happened I tried not to make it obvious

*Bell rings*

I walked out leaving my things behind I ran down the hallway crying Jen and Nick saw me and ran after me "ABBY!" Jen screamed

I ran till the football field and fell on my keens to catch a breath but couldn't stop crying , Jen got closer and fell to her knees and hugged me "It's ok sweetie… don't do this to yourself he's not worth it … I know it's hard but you can't do this to yourself" she hugged me so hard to clam me down, she managed to clam me down cleaned me up Nick got me my bag and books, Nick and Jen helped me up and walked me to the dorm, the tears won't stop

Jen threw her bag to the side and walked me to bed she took my shoes and jacket off , told me to rest she lied me on the bed I put my head on the pillow and closed my eyes.

I woke up, my head in serious pain I looked around and Jen was asleep on her bed I got out of bed went to the bathroom looked at myself in the mirror and hated what I saw so I grabbed the scissors and started to cut my long hair, I looked at myself and I had really short hair it was up to my neck, cleaned up the place took a shower got changed and went out for a walk it was really cold, star bucks was open so grabbed a nice hot coffee and on my way back to the dorm there was something or someone following me I told myself not to turn around and walked normally I reached the dorm and went to my room when I got in I heard Jen saying "Where have you been?"

"Coffee"

Jen turned to look at me and yelled "Where the fuck did your hair go?"

"I chopped it off"

"Are you crazy or insane?"

"Do I have to answer that?" I said laughing

"you look really different"

"thank you.. I know right?"

There was a knock on the door Jen went to get it and I was staring out the window I saw a man wearing black over black covering his face so I couldn't make out if I knew him, he was just standing by the gates when all of a sudden I heard Nick come in and saying to Jen "Is that a friend of yours?" , Jen laughed so hard I turned around and said "Am I that different?"

"ABBY!" said Nick socked

"Yes it's me Abby"

"What have you done? …. What happened to your fucking hair?"

"I said the same thing to her Nick" said Jen

"A new look"

"You look amazing" he said in a sweet tone

"Thank you Nick"

"Alright I'll wait for you two in the car don't want to be late for the movie"

"Okay Nick" we both said

As Nick left the room we started to get ready Jen always takes time to get ready, I got ready and went to the car I sat in the front seat Nick was looking at me he knew that I wasn't feeling good and he put his hand on my shoulder I looked at him he smiled and I smiled back, "here she is" I said when Jen came

"and she'll say sorry I'm late" said Nick

Jen came in and said "guys sorry I'm late"

I laughed so hard, she knew we were talking about her "I hate you two"

"we love you too" we said together

When we passed the gates the person following me has disappeared it was really scary but I'll tried really hard to forget about it and enjoyed every moment with Nick and Jen, we got back to the campus, Jen went over to the driver's window "Where do you think your going?" said Jen to Nick "It's guys night woman I have to go" said Nick and drove away "Do you blame me when I'm pissed at him?"

I laughed "he's your boyfriend sweetie not mine"

"whatever" and rolled her eyes

I laughed hard, on our way to the dorm there came Mandy Middleton "Look what we have here the slut and the attention seeker"

"Shut up Mandy or I'll shove that bottle up your ass" Jen said really pissed

"Jen let's just leave she's no use" I tried to clam Jen and pulled her away

"yeah.., you better keep her away from me or I'll take matters into my own hands" said Mandy with confides.

"Mandy just shut up and move your ass to your room" Jen said as we started to walk away from her.

"Jen you have to clam yourself down, you already have a lot of complains, I don't want you to get expelled for that" as I was pointing at Mandy.

"I agree with you, sorry I'll be here you'll never get rid of me" and gave me a cheesy look

"Now that's cheesy" I said freaked out in a way

We got to our room, Jen was searching for the room keys I was still think about that man that was following me to the campus did I know him? What did he want with me? I started to ask myself all these questions I looked at Jen and It was that person that followed me at the end of the hall, I freaked out I didn't know what to do Jen saw him walking towards us and looked at me and saw how freaked out I was she pulled me and we ran so fast that man ran behind us, "Run Abby run" Jen screamed we reached the football court and for some insane reason I stopped "Abby are you insane?"

"Jen go now"

"Abby…."

"I said now", I looked at him and wasn't sacred for some reason I said in a serious and clam voice "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

The man didn't say a word but came closer and closer, I didn't move all of a sudden he ran so fast towards me and he tried to attack but I most likely blocked most of his attacks, he punched me and I lost balance… my whole body was in pain punch after punch after punch and I found myself lying on the ground I couldn't stand and when I moved I felt like every bone in my body was broken then he tried to strangle me I couldn't breath I was holding his hands trying to move them, my eye were tearing "You have to die" he said in a harsh voice, as I was struggling I heard a voice yelling "Hey… Hey… Abby"

And that man let go and ran away, where I was lying there barely able breath or see "Abby… Abby hang in there" said the voice

"Abby stay with me… can you hear me stay with me"

And that voice fades and everything turns black

"Oh my God that's my baby" a woman's voice's yelled

"Mrs. She's fine she needs rest" said another woman calmly

Everything starts to fade again

I woke up I tried to open my eyes but couldn't the lights we too bright so I took my time and everything got clear I re-called everything, everything that happened last night I remember it and for some reason my eyes were tearing and I felt so terrified, "Sweetie" said a motherly voice

"Oh my God! My baby" and she hugged me so hard like I have died and come back to life

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure… get off me"

And she backed away "Abby sweetie are you okay?"

"No… I'm not okay I was beaten up and almost killed but God knows who, and I'm here where I should be in school hanging out with my friends for my senior year, and no I'm not okay cause I don't know what have I done to that person to make him hate me that much that made him want to kill me, and I where the fuck were you?, don't go starting all this fucked up drama your doing here I can see right through you Anna get the hell out of here…okay" I yelled and I started to cry so hard

"Get out… get out I don't want to see you ever"

And that women left my room crying

"Do you have to be mean?" said Jen peeking from the door and then came in "She wasn't here and should I care she's just causing a scene you know that better than I do" I replied to Jen's question

"Yeah I know… Doc. said you leaving today"

"Finally somewhere better than here"

Jen laughed and packed my stuff at the hospital, she offered me a ride to campus, I got dress into my clothes and told Jen "Lets get out of here please"

She smiled and put my bag pack on one shoulder and held me by my hand to help me walk to the car "Jen I'm fine… I can walk"

"Shut your pie hole I'm an awesome friend that's why I'm helping"

I laughed so hard and grabbed my ribs cause they hurt when I laugh

"Ms. Hilson" someone called me

I turned and it was the Doc. that took cake of me during my time here "Yes" I said

"I want to talk to you, can I ?"

"Sure" I said in a soft and scared tone

And we went to his office and he explained what happened to me, he said "I called you here because I want you to take care of yourself, you must have passed out sometime during the attack and you came in with broken ribs and a broken left arm and barely breathing the attacker wanted you alive to suffer, just take care of yourself and take your medications on time, I'm telling you this not as a doctor but as a father that has a daughter the same age as you"

"thank you Doc. do you know or have any idea who did this?"

"No… but the police will find him… I'll make sure of that"

"thank you"

As we left his office Jen was freaked out as much as I was about the way how the doc. was talking "Was it me of he was talking fishy"

"I don't know Jen but it sounded pretty serious to me…and that's what scares me"

"Hope it's nothing"

"Yeah I sure hope so"

We got to the car Jen opened the door for me and helped me in threw my bag in the back seat and walked to the driver's seat, started the car and drove, we sat there in silence the only sound hear was the car's engine.

"Do you know who saved my ass" I ask to break the silence

"Yeah…It's that new transferred student"

"Brad" I screamed in shock

"You know him?" Jen asked

"I've met him, his's in math with me"

"and…" started to wink and wanted more details "Oh my god he is that cute guy you walked with the other day isn't he" She continued

"Yeah that's him"

"You so have to make me meet him"

"Whatever"

And I turned on the radio, and stated to sing along the current song Jen joined me, we sang like we were drunk, we got to campus and I finally said "hope no one found out about this"

"Don't worry me and Nick took care of it told them you had an accident skating"

"I LOVE YOU"

"I know you do" and Jen reached to hug me I hugged back

Jen went to get my bag and helped me reach to our room we passed the football court and I froze and the flash back started, everything seems unfair and I started to tear Jen pushed me to move on and on the way to the dorm "Abby…" someone said, turn around and it was Brad, "I'll leave you with him" she gave me a smiled

"Shut up"

"Abby.. Hey"

"Hiya"

"Can we walk?…I'll help you" He had a hopeful smile

"Sure" I smiled

He grabbed me by my arm and held my waist, don't ask my face had stupid expressions I enjoyed it, we walked for a while not saying anything I said "I'm.." "how're…" he said, we smiled and I said "You go first" he smile and said "No you go first"

I simled and said "I just wanted to thank you, for saving my ass the other day… if it wasn't for you I…"

He reached and kissed me before finishing my line I was shocked, he looked at me and said "I had to save you", I'm in complete shocked I didn't say a word I was overwhelmed by him kissing me as he said those words my heart stopped just wanted to fall and dream about him, he looked at me with such wonder "Abby"

Said Nick and ruined my day dreaming

"Nick hi"

"Hiya Brad"

"How you doing?, and How you feeling?"

"I'll… see you later… take care" Brad said and kissed me on the cheek, I was shocked again caues for a moment there I though I was dreaming, but now I had a witness who just saw that and wanted a damn explanation and I personally don't have one, I don't even know why he kissed me twice.

"What was that?" said Nick

"I personally have no Idea?" and had this stupid smile on my face

Nick helped me out and took me to my room, I still didn't get what just happened one second I was talking and the next he kissed was it a dream, I kept pinching myself to wake up but I'll get hurt and I won't wake up that mean this is real not a dream, a freaking hot guy just kissed me without me knowing the reason now this shit doesn't happened everyday, hopefully I get attacked more often so that I can be kissed but hot guys like him.

"Are you going to explain what just happened?"

"I swaer I have no idea, I'm still confused"

Nick laughed so hard "Yeah I'm sure you are, do you know that all the girls here want him and you're the only one that got kissed"

"I don't know Nick everyone seems to scary me"

"Why?"

"Anna… made a huge secen in the hospital"

"Mean it … or just a show" he said sarcastic

"She was crying really bad… and when I woke you she hugged my like I died and came back to life"

"Are you serious?" he was in shock

"Deadly serious, that man that attacked me I have a fishy feeling here" and I looked a distance "And that doesn't look good dose it?"

Nick saw huge group of the press "I'm sorry for doing this but you'll thank me later"

I was confused and all of a sudden Nick carries me and runs before they could see anything he took me to the dorm and then took me to the room, he put me down and took a breath I was shocked and shaking Nick banged the door Jen opened the door "Are you alright?"

"The press is here"

"What! How did they find out" Jen was furious

I just sat there shaking I mean first the attacker and Brad saving me, then Anna's secen at the hospital and the Doc. fishy speech, after that Brad's kiss and the press what is going on here this is getting out of hand I don't know what to do here, I'll usually think this through but right now I'll take any offer that comes to the table, Jen and Nick are talking I honestly don't know what they were talking about I'm still shocked that all this has happened, we haven't left the room the whole day and thank god the press don't know how I look like but I was starting to get worried Jen and Nick were sleeping I personally can't sleep my head is so messed up and I'm thinking about the whole events that happened so far, it was getting dark and I wanted to see if the press felt there I saw him again the man in black waiting in the football court looking at my window, I freaked out "No…no…no…no… this can't be Nooooo" I screamed

Nick and Jen woke up "Abby what's worng" Nick yelled

I couldn't say a word I tried "He's…he's…" and I start to cry, Jen hugged me to clam me down, Nick looks out the window "Fuck"

""What?" jen said

"We have to leave now" Nick was serious I have new seen him that serious my whole life

Jen and Nick pulls out bag packs, Jen Held me to help me up, Jen peeked out the window "He's gone"

"Shit!"

There was a kock on the door Jen held my tight and Nick pulled out his gun and walked slowly to the door, I freaked out even more "Why dose he have a gun?…" Jen ignored me, Nick lowered his gun open the door and it was Brad, Nick and Jen pointed their guns at Brad "What do you want?"Said Jen

Brad closed the door and locked it their guns were still pointed at him "I'm here to get Abby out of here"

"Wait what" Jen said confused

"You heard me… we have to get her out and now it's not safe here"

Nick nodded

"What is going on?, what's happening here? Why do you all have guns? And what is with everyone and protecting me?" I said it so fast

"Abby no time to explain now… just come with us" said Nick

Brad carried me Jen and Nick were look outs "My car is just around the corner of this building" Said Brad

They took the stair way to the second exit, when Nick open the exit door he kept clam and focused, he pointed his gun to see if everything was clear he nodded and we left, I was completely lost there were three people protecting me and all three have guns there is this person trying to kill me for some bloody reason, Brad ran to the car and put me in and told me to keep the doors closed and keep them locked at all times unless I see him with Nick and Jen, told me even not to trust anyone I sat in the car locked everything sat in at the back seat in the middle I was just staring out, where all of a sudden there is this bang on the right window it was that man that tried to kill me he was banging so hard that I panthiced and jumped to the driver's seat and took of I over heard Nick and Brad say they were going to the front gates and that's were I stepped on the gass panle the car moved but all of a sudden I found myself hitting the brakes looking around and found a pistol I took it checked it it was loaded stopped the car and came out that man was still standing there not saying a word

"What the fuck do you want with me?"

He said nothing I repeated the same question still no answer I asked him again for the third time and he said "Don't you want to know who sent me?" in a harsh voice

"I don't give a rats ass about it"

"I bet you would"…he said and continued "I do not want to harm you, I'm here to warn you of what's coming"

"What on earth are you talking about, you wanted to kill me, you broke me bones and I ended up at the hospital dose that sound like not wanting to harm me"

"I am truly sorry about that but that was a warning"

"A warning my ass… you stranggled me and broke my bones you call that a waring, cause that to me doesn't sound like one now… dose it?"

"I have nothing to say to explain my actions, I was to follow orders and I haven't"

"Wait… what do you mean you haven't"

"My orders were to kill you and I have not killed you would not intend to as well"

I was shocked in the way he answered but I said "Why aren't you going to kill me?"

"I have looked into your heart, your heart is pure and your past is dark"

"How did you know about my past no one dose but my friends and…"

"Anna" He interrupted me "She has summoned me to kill you"

"Excuse me… can you reapeat that please I think I hear you say that Anna my evil neighbor summoned you to kill me"

"That is right" he said

I'm not surpised to hear this but I'm shocked that she would really do it without even thinking, then again the only reason she wants me alive is for Jerry's money caues in his will he worte that after his death I shall not be returned to my mother's house and if I was returned all his money was to be send to a foster homes, and thinking the only was to get rid of me is to make it seem like an accident or a murder that bitch

"Why are you quite?" Said that man

"I'm thinking of why she's doing this and how my past is envovled"

"I do not know but what I do know is that I can not kill you of your pure heart and as I am your guardian angel, and your past is the reason I am here"

Damn that bitch she would do all that for money, and now I have a guardian angel, that man was still standing there I asked "Why are you still here?"

"I am here to answer your questions and to protect you" he said clamly

"Who are you?… and what am I to do now?"

"I am Ashiel… you must train for what is coming"

"Ok but train for what and where?" I paused for a moment and continued "You said that your were my angel right"

"Your guardian angel that is right"

"How is it that a day ago you wanted to kill me and the next you're my guardian angel"

"I have looked in your heart and it is pure and your past forced me to help you in person"

"You do know that all your saying is bullshit and not getting in my head…there has to be another bloody reason"

"That is all I have to tell you right now"

"Right…" I wanted to know if this guy was lying or not I mean the only way I will know if he tells me something about my past, "I do know about your past" he said

I was shocked did he just read my mind "How did you know I was going to ask that"

"I do read people minds but not yours but the only way you will believe me if I told you one think form your past that no one know but you, your two friends and Anna" he pasued waiting for me to answer but I didn't say a word "Then I shall tell you one thing, Your father has passed away when you were ten and your mother has always loved your sister Lauren more than..."

"Stop" I interrupted him and I started to cry, I've cried caues the flashbacks were painful to re-live.

"I am sorry if I have caused you pain" he said calmly

"You haven't… the pain was already there trying to be forgotten but it's too hard to forget it"

"I have to take you away from some people and teach you everything you need to know"

"Wait here… where are we going and how do I know if I can trust you?" I said worried

"I am your guardian angel I will do you no harm"

"How do I know your no making shit up about this guardian angel bull shit"

He disappers into thin air, I turned around and he was gone, he appeared in front of me I feel to the floor shocked "Do you believe me now?" he asked

"How did you? You're a real angel" I could not believe what I just saw my guardian angel is right in front of me I got to my feet he came closer touched my forehead and everything healed I mean no more pain no broken bones no cuts no nothing I was amazed and told him "You really are my guardian angel"

"Yes I am" he had a serious face no emotions what so ever he said "Are you ready to leave?"

"Not really Ashiel… that is your name right"

"Yes that is my name"

"I made a promise to my father … that I would not enter the hunting world I mean that is what your going to train me for"

"Yes that is… you have promised him that you will not enter this world untill something terrible is going to happen and I know that it will that is why I am here"

"Alright I'll do it" after finishing that sentence he held my shoulder Jen, Nick and Brad saw that the man was beside me Jen yelled my name but I have disapperd into thin air and haven't seen the since.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Petal

Written by: Reem Adnan

**Chapter 2**

We have arrived to a place that was old and rusty it looked like an old warehouse I was surprised in a way and I said "Ashiel you have got to be kidding me this is where you will train me there is no way in hell I'm staying here it's cold, dirty and smelly as well"

"This is just for the time being" he said emotionless

I said nothing and walked away thinking threw what I'm about to get into I mean I'm doing the one thing that I have promise my father I won't do, should I even consider doing this, is it the right thing Ashiel said I can't hide forever, I will face those evil sons of a bitches one day or the other when I do face one I want to be ready, I have finally convinced myself in doing this I turned around and I was alone in the warehouse Ashiel wasn't there, I stayed calm and told myself that I am safe here Ashiel won't harm me he is my guardian angel, I have waited for a long time and still Ashiel is not around I went to discover the place obviously there were people before me, cause there was food supply, a bed, blankets and books all around grabbed a book sat on the chair and started to read it was all about demons when all of a sudden in this complete silence "You have to get things you need" and I jumped out of my seat scared to death it was Ashiel "Don't you ever do that again" I said taking deep breaths

"I am sorry if I have frightened you… I am taking you to Anna's house to get your personal things"

"Ok but is she their at home or not"

"She does not know your coming"

"Great" I said and rolled my eyes, he grabbed my shoulder one second we were at the warehouse and the next we were at my room as soon as we got there I got my pack bag and my dad's two huge hunting bags I've put my clothes in one of the bags the other one weapons the third bag had all my personal stuff before leaving I took a picture of me and my dad I stopped packing for a second just looking at the picture then I opened the first drawer took my dad's watch and necklace packed everything up "Done I just need a change of clothes" raised my eyebrows at Ashiel

"What?" he said

"I said I need a change of clothes meaning I need privacy"

And he disappears I had to get used to that, took a quick shower and got dressed opened my closet it was almost empty there was a box I hid from Anna it was my dad's he told me to open it in case of an emergence beside it was my dad's leather jacket that he loved so much I've put it on and was ready to leave I didn't say a word Ashiel was in front of me he disappears with my things and appears right in front of me "just a few more minutes" he nodded and gave me some time alone, I felt bad yet excited to be hunting the only reason I really wanted to hunt was of whatever killed my father cause on that day it was my birthday I have just turned ten and those evil sons of a bitches took him away from me I wanted revenge I loved my father more than anything in this world and they simply took him away that didn't seem fair to me but before he left he wished me a happy birthday and made me make that promise I kept it for seven years after Ashiel showing up I can't say no, I was all set to leave when my door opened and it was Anna with a shot gun "Well look what we have here trying to run away aren't you I'm not going to let that happen"

I was clam and kept a look on how she was holding the gun she kept looking at me I kicked the gun of her hand and that were she punched me, this is a wish come true I've always wanted to do this so I punched and punched and somehow she regained her balance and kicked me in the gut I fell to my knees she grabbed the shot gun and pointed it right at me I couldn't do anything when I remember "I'm ready to leave now Ashiel" I said Ashiel appeared held my shoulder and we were back at the warehouse, he gently touched my forehead everything healed "You should rest you'll start studying tomorrow" he said calmly

I nodded I went to rest my head on the pillow and tried to sleep, it was so cold I had to cover myself with two blankets and I was still freezing somehow I have managed to sleep woke up to a disturbing smell that made me want to throw up "What in the world is that smell?"

"It is the humans waste" said Ashiel

"Ewe…that's just gross Ashiel", I woke up washed up didn't feel like eating from the horrible smell but I started to read and study the books in one of the books I've read that the only way to kill an angel is by a special sword I was wondering how it looked like, I got the courage and asked Ashiel "It's says in order to kill an angel is by a special sword how does this sword look like Ashiel any idea cause there are no pictures here"

He turned around and lend his left arm and the sword sled out, and he placed it on the table it wasn't the huge swords like we see in movies it was more likely as a dagger "This is the sword that kills angels" he said

"Since you're an angel why can't you tell me anything about your kind?"

"Alright…" he said and continued "This sword is not found anywhere it is possessed with only angel's themselves." he paused and I was looking at him listening to him if he took a knife from my bag and cut his hand "Are you insane?" I said yelling

"This is one thing I have to teach you that will come in use one day" and he started to draw a weird symbol with its own blood and said "This can make any angel banish by placing your hand in the middle of the symbol it can only be activated but blood, this can buy you time to run if an angel is after because it take the angel sometime to where you have sent it by this symbol"

I was amazed and he wiped it off and his wound healed but I didn't blame him he is an angel.

After four months in this dump I asked Ashiel when can I get into action I won't learn anything without actually fighting the monsters and all he kept saying was your not ready, he trained me in hand to hand combat and damn he is hard to caught and I finally get a punch at his face "Fuck" I said it felt like punching a stone as I was jumping around in pain Ashiel disappeared again I got used to it really, so I went to the read some books took a shower and went for a walk in town I wanted something to eat after that training but I was getting short on money I needed a job there were some jobs available it was a small town and not much people where there but I didn't rush to it yet I saw a young man carrying boxes into a bar so I went to see if he wanted help "Hi need some help?" I said gently

"No I got it under control" he said and looked at me "Alright but I know I can help cause there is a lot of boxes in that truck are you still sure you don't need help or just embarrassed that a girl will help"

He nodded smiled and said "Sure I need a hand"

I smiled and started to carry the boxes with him he lead the way to the where the boxes are to be placed "Put that on the right table" he said that's was I did, we went back and forth until there were two boxes left we both picked them up when suddenly someone grabbed me and held a knife to my throat the box fell the bottles broke I stood still and did what he asked me to do I was freaking out but I tried to stay calm the young man said "Rick let her go"

"No until I get what I want I am not letting her go anywhere" said this Rick

An older man came out and wanted an explanation for what's going on that's when he saw me and a knife to my throat he tried to calm this Rick down and thank god that no one was a round "Rick let the girl go now"

"This girl must die do you hear me she's a threat to us all"

Now I'm scared to death cause Ashiel warned me about people that want to kill me I'm not sure why, I was clam didn't fight back or piss him off in any way I did as he said but there was something wrong with this guy I had a feeling inside me that this guy was threatened to do such a thing I said in a clam tone "Rick I'm not sure who told you this info but it isn't I'm not a threat to anyone here I just helped with the boxes that's all"

"You're a lying bitch you know this better than I do u want to get us all killed"

Now I'm confused, there was no use to all this talk with him he plunged the knife into my stomach I feel to my knees in so much pain the young man pins Rick to the ground and the older man applies pressure to my wound so I don't bleed to death, I don't think it was the knife that did this to me the has to be something wrong with the knife I started to chough blood and it hurt my chest the young man was struggling with Rick so the older man when to help pin him down they both were struggling with him I was in pain I tried to call Ashiel but I had no voice I closed my eyes and started to pray hoping that he can hear me but nothing I waited and waited he didn't show up a few moments I saw Ashiel standing they older man saw and said "Stay away from that kid"

Ashiel looked at him and looked away he grab my shoulder and we disappeared, we were back at the warehouse he carried me to my bed gently touched my forehead all the pain vanished, I sat up when "Haven't I told you not to leave this place" said Ashiel really angry

I was afraid of him and said "I was hunger there was nothing to eat and I was short on money"

He said nothing was gone before I knew it I took my time to think and rap my head through this now not just demons want me dead but even humans that sounds fascinating, I just didn't want to think about it so I just went to bed.

I woke up early morning, did my morning exercised and didn't leave the warehouse it has been days and I haven't seen Ashiel wouldn't come when I called it all seemed weird I told myself to calm down and think about this he has not been around I'm starving and bored so I went to town again but this time I took my baby with me my M1911 pistol dad gave me it as a tribute to the Hilson family, I was heading to town to be honest I felt bad that I didn't thank those two men that saved me from this Rick guy, I saw the bar it's the only bar in town so I walked in and everyone was like who the hell is she I ignored them walked in the young man was right in front of me to walked over to him, he saw me left the box a sad and approached me "Hey" he said

"Hiya… I came to thank you and the other man for saving me the other day"

"No need to thank us…How is you feeling?"

"Better" I smiled

"How did you hear so fast?" he asking

"I heal quickly ever since I was a kid" I made up a lie and he bought it

"Nice…I'm Nate" his hand was in front of me

"Abby" and shook his hand

"Nate you get your stupid ass here?" and the older guy came out of the room in front of us he saw me and froze

"Scott this is Abby… Abby this is Scott"

"Hi" I said

"Hello" said Scott

"I just came by to thank you for the other day" I said

Scott was just looking at me

"And I'm so sorry about the twenty-eight bottles of whiskey I broke how I can re-pay that I'm short on cash"

He said nothing and kept looking at me "Scott" said Nate

"Huh… what?" he said, he must have day dreamed

"How did know it was Whiskey no one was to know that but me and Nate"

"I just know"

"How old are you kid?" said Scott

"Seventeen"

"Who used to drink in the family?"

I was quite and didn't want to answer that answer but I had it answer him it's the least I can do for saving my ass so I said "My mum after dad passed away"

"I'm sorry" they both said

"It's ok" I smiled

"Here you go take this you're going to work and pay for the bottles" and he handed me an ID it had my name but a false age it said that I was twenty-one "Head to my office and Nate will take a photo of you"

"Wait… how you knew I was coming back"

Scott smiled and said "Let's just say that I know you're not that type of person that doesn't thank people"

I smiled he smiled back and I followed Nate to Scott's office and he did take a picture of me Scott asked if the photo was taken he wanted to talk to me, after the photo got taken I went to him he had a bottle of whiskey on the table and a glass asked me to take a seat "Kid I know you have questions about what happened the other day and I just wanted to tell you that Rick was drunk and didn't know what he was saying so please forgive him he means you no harm" I knew it was a lie he wasn't Rick the person it was a demon in him should I tell them or am I just going to freak them out there was a smash from the window it was a man wearing a black suite and behind him was another man beside them was a woman all in suites, Nate, Scott and where hiding behind the bar table that's when I remembered the symbol there was glass on the floor I took it started to cut my hand Nate and Scott were shocked but didn't say a word I started to draw the symbol that's where they found us the two men in suites started to punch and kick Scott and Nate and the woman didn't do anything somehow she didn't want to harm me I finished the symbol she threw me out of the window by just moving her finger she was heading to kill Nate and Scott I ran back into the bar and said "Later bitches" placed my hand on the middle of the symbol and this bright light came and the all of them banished into thin air I jumped over the other end of the table cause Scott got hurt I applied pressure on his wound it wasn't deep Nate came with a first aid kit and started to patch Scott up, Scott got up and Nate was beside him I felt bad so I said "I'm so sorry about this"

"What were those?" Said Nate confused

I was about to answer when Ashiel appeared all of a sudden Nate was going to attack him but I stood in front of Ashiel and said "No Nate don't hurt him"

Nate stopped "Abby why are you protecting him?"

"I'm not I don't want you to get hurt" I said

I turned and looked at Ashiel "They are coming to attack you"

"The other angels they already did"

"Where are they?" Ashiel said

I pointed at the symbol he looked at me and smiled which was weird cause I've been with Ash for months and I haven't seen him smile ever, I turned to Scott and said "Scott I'm so sorry I'll explain everything to you, what attacked us right now were angels"

"Angels…" said Nate

"Yes angels like you fight demons there are angels there are good and bad unlike demons, and Scott I knew you were lying about your friend it wasn't your friend Rick that attacked me it was a demon right" Scott looked surprised and shocked that I knew all this information Ashiel disappeared "Where has he gone?" Said Nate

"That I don't know he keeps on doing that I got used to it really I said" I continued "That angel that was here was my guardian angel his name is Ashiel"

"Guardian angel" said Nate trying to disbelieve this information

"I'm Abby…" before I can finish saying my name Scott Said "Your Gerard and Eva's kid"

I stood there quite shocked that this guy knows me and my parents there was an awkward silence when Ash appeared with two bags collapsed on the floor I run towards him he was bleeding he said "They are coming run"

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving a man behind do you hear me, I'll stay and fight"

"They are too many and too strong"

I got up reached to my bag the two bags he got were my personal bag and the weapon bag, I reached to the weapon bag and pulled out a calk started to draw weird symbols on every corner of the place I saw this in the book I read about angel I was done and I said "No angel can come in here I've protected us"

Ash smiled and said "I have doubted you I am sorry"

"Doesn't be Ash you were just doing your job" I smiled

"How does he get better?" Said Scott

I tried to remember and finally said "To touch a soul"

"What?" Nate Said

"Help him up Nate" I said

"What here missy do you know that what you're about to do is insane and do you now the bad side to it" said Scott

"You might explode" said Ash

"Do it and make sure that I don't explode" nothing can change my mind Ash lift his sleeve and shoved his name into my stomach all I can do was bare with the pain he pulled his hand out and he was fine I was a little in pain "How're you feeling Ash?" I said

"Better thank you" he said

And vanished again Nate walked me to the sofa to rest and Scott said "Stubborn just like your dad aren't you"

I took it as a complement and smiled him opened three bottles of beer gave Nate and me one "But I'm only…."

"Your turning eighteen in few days" Scott said how did he know that I do turn eighteen in two days "How did you know?" I asked Scott

"Kido I have attended every birthday of yours as a kid"

And then I remembered him he was always at my birthdays parties with dad but he did not attend my eighth birthday he looked at me and asked me "Kido you don't have a place to stay plus you need more training why don't you stay here, you can work pay for this damage and you can have my daughter's room Nate will show you where it is, and I'm guessing that you're the same size as here there are some clothes wear them for the time being in the morning I'll take you to buy new ones"

I hugged him and said "Thank you Scott" he hugged back "No problem kid, now go get cleaned up"

Nate lead me to the room "This is your room mine is the one on the right if you need anything I'm just a knock away"

I laughed "Don't worry you'll be the first I'll tell"

"Alright then if you need anything I'll be downstairs"

I smiled, he left and I entered the room it was pretty normal as long as it had a bed I didn't care, I opened the closet there were a few clothes took a pair of jeans a white shirt sleeve T-shirt and another stripped shirt went to the bathroom took an amazing shower, after the amazing shower I go out and started to dress up after that I saw that there were a few book I took one sat on the bed and started to read it was about a love story between two teenagers but he is a prince and their love was impossible I kept on reading and reading I was so tired that I must have fallen asleep, I woke up it was ten am and I'm not used to sleep till that time Ash won't let me he would wake me up at seven to start my training and start studying but I got out of bed and washed up went downstairs for something to eat, went to the two kitchen made me a sandwich grabbed a beer and soda entered the living room Scott was busy reading books I knew that he was working a case so I placed my plate on the table and walk towards Scott and gave him the beer he smiled and said "Thanks kid" and I smiled, the phone rang so I picked it up "Hello" I said

"No sorry he is not here at the moment but I'm the second chef here how may I help you?" I continued

I was still on the line "Oh Yes we have sent agent Franko and agent Clarkton to investigate…" I paused and continued "It's alright I understand…. Thank you" and I hanged up placed the phone back to its place walked to eat my sandwich I turned around and Scott was just looking at me when he finally said "Your good at lying I mean I bought the act you just pulled" I smiled and said "I learned from the best" he's cell phone rang so he picked it up and started to talk "Yeah… it can't be a family curse cause there was no deaths in the family tree nor nothing that links everything to them" he paused listening to the caller and he finally said "It wasn't me it was Abby that took the call" and hung up he was looking through books I said "Scott can I go for a walk?"

"Sure"

I was just about to leave when he said "Abby wait" I froze and looked at him and said "Yes"

"Wear this" he handed me a necklace and the amulet was like a star he continued "This will protect you for the time being until we get it tattooed on you"

I took it wore my jacket and left, I didn't know where to go but I just wanted to be alone to think about everything that happened and will happen I kept asking myself questions am I good enough will I handle everything what will happen if I met my father's killer what would I do about all these question were in my head while I was busy thinking about how to answer those questions something said "How is everything?"

I jumped "Ash don't you ever do that do you hear me?"

"I am sorry"

"Everything is good… but I don't know"

"What is worrying you Abby?"

"Everything Ash everything I'm just worried and scared I don't know what to do I mean should I continue this or just leave"

"You do not have to worry about anything and feeling scared because you are not in co-operation with the hunting world"

I turned around to face Ash "What if I can't do anything about it? What if I am a treat to everyone?"

"You are not a treat to anyone Abby"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am"

"Alright if you say so Ash I have to head back to Scott's he might get worried"

I didn't even take a step and I was at the house Scott turned around "Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk"

"What is he doing here?" he was looking at Ashiel

"He will be stopping here at anytime just to see if I was ok" I said with a high voice Scott didn't say a word I walked up to the room I'm staying in and slammed the door shut I heard a knock on the door "What?"

"Can I come in?" it was Nate

"Yes"

He came in "What's going on it's just your first day here?"

"I went for a walk and was a little late"

"Is that it…?"

"Ash got me here"

"That's why…" he paused and continued "Want to know why he got pissed"

I didn't answer he continued didn't wait for an answer "You look like his daughter"

"His daughter"

"Yes they were hunting together when his daughter fell into a devil's trap and never made it back…."

"Oh my god…" I said shocked

"What?"

"Dad told me about her I figured it was one of his make up stories but no she was the girl that never let him sleep that memory hunts him and he asked for forgiveness but the father of the girl would never forgive him" I paused somehow I started to tear up "My dad died and his best friend didn't forgive him"

"Wait what Gerard died?" he said shocked

"Yes, he did seven years back" and the tears won't stop Nate sat beside me and hugged me I couldn't stop crying the feeling that your dad died and him not being forgiven by his best friend when it wasn't even his fault just that thought of it made me cry even more Nate tried so hard to make me stop then he said "Hey look at me" and he pushes me to the back gently held me by my shoulder and said "Abby your dad's is in a better place do you hear me… he has helped so many people than are thank God that he has sent him to help or save them from what's out there" and hugs me what he said just made my day "Thanks Nate"

"I'll always be here don't worry about a damn thing ok"

Ashiel appears "Abby you have to come with me now"

I was surprised that he was here and his tone of voice wasn't pleasing at all "Ash what's going on?" I said in a worrying tone

He didn't't even take my permission he touch my shoulder and I was in a huge field kinda like the one in twilight where Jacob and Edward had to fight together with the bad vampires that kind of field "Where are we Ash?" I just had to ask

"Some where you are safe"

"Why? What's going on?"

"An angel is after you… she is powerful not even I can take her"

"What that means that she is going to…. NO Ash take me back now they have nothing to do with this Ash please take me back"

"I am sorry I cannot do that… I have to go"

"No where are you going your leaving me here Ash don't" but by the time I finished it he was long gone but he's sword was there he must have left it just in case anything happens, I picked it up and got myself ready for anything

"How stupid of Ashiel to leave you on your own" said a woman's voice I turned around and it was that same woman from the bar the other day "How did you find me?"

"It was easy really just lured Ashiel into a trap of his own"

"Don't you hurt him do you hear me or I swear that I will hunt you down and kill you"

"Was that a threat I suppose? … you don't scared me Abby you should be the one scared not me"

I kept myself calm "I'm not afraid of you and never will be do you hear me bitch"

"Maybe not but after this you might"

I took deep breaths and looked her in the eye "I'm still not afraid"

"Now you will in 3...2...1..." she snaps her finger and we were in a place I have never seen it was like a dungeon I heard people screaming "Where are we?" I said her

"A place where I torturer the angels that betrayed me"

"Why would you do that? That's just sick"

"It's a way they will never forget and repeat doing it"

As she walk ahead I was still hold that sword in my hand ready to stab her if she makes a move, she was walking I was behind her she stopped and looked in one of the rooms laughed "This is was happens if you disobey my orders" started walking forward I took a peek and it was an angel he looked at me with disappointment "Come here" she said and continued "I have something to show you"

I came closer to her still holding that sword she opened the door and walked right in I followed "I told you I would bring her you stupid angel"

"You couldn't" said a male voice

"You can come in now Abby"

"You're lying"

And I walked in and was shocked to see it was Ashiel "Abby are you doing here?"

"You brought me here"

"No I have not… she has captured me when I was at the bar after the fight"

"What" I said shocked

"What have I said earlier you are going to get scared" she said laughing

"Don't you dare hurt him or I swear I will stab you with this sword do you hear me… now let him go now"

"I'm afraid not" she moves her two fingers to the left and I flew hitting the wall the sword fell from my hand she kept doing that she did it three times and I couldn't feel my left shoulder I was bleeding but I kept standup every time she puts me down "Stay down" she said moving her hand down wards that's were I fell to my knees in pain then she closed her hand in a fist that's when I felt than my heart was going to stop I was in so much pain barley able to move nor breath "Are you frightened now?"

I struggled to answer but I managed to answer and said "Not even a little bitch"

"Maybe this would help" she smiled she must have tightened her fist cause it started to get worst and more painful I couldn't say a word all I could do was scream from the pain I was feeling Ashiel was screaming telling her to leave me alone but she did the opposite it would just get worse and worse my scream was just getting louder "Are you frightened or not"

I pain got less for me to answer "Nope" I smiled she got pissed and the pain was unbearable I didn't scream but it was more painful than the few seconds earlier this time I felt like each or my organs are blowing up and the blood is coming out of my mouth I looked at Ashiel and I smiled he looked at me feeling guilty, the pain was just getting worse but this time I couldn't fight it I just can't as I was about to give in someone said "Die bitch" and stabbed her with the angel blade as she fell to the floor the pain was there but not the unbearable one I could barely stand to my feet I look up and it was Scott he helped me up put my right arm around his neck to help me Nate did that to Ashiel "How did you find me?" I said

"I turned your GPS on" Said Scott

"I might kill you right now but I'm thankful"

"Your under my watch ever since that first attack"

"Let us leave please this place it creeping me out" said Nate

"I agree" said Scott

"No wait" I interrupted

"What?" said Scott

"What about the other angels?… they were all suffering you know"

"Are you insane?… one just tried to kill you" Said Nate yelling

"Yeah and one almost died saving my ass" I said in a loud tone "So I'm not leaving them here do you hear me"

The main door opened it was an other young man he said "Guys we have to leave"

"Easy there Jake" said Scott

"Abby you can't be serious"

"I'm not serious I'm dead serious I am freeing those angels weather you like it or not"

"We came for you"

"I didn't ask you too did I"

"Stop it right now you two" Said Scott Pissed and continued "Jake help me with the doors Nate take Ash to the car and stay there and Abby can you walk?"

"Yeah"

He slowly let go of me and I walk to the door and broke the lock of each and slowly one by one they left there was one door to be opened it was the door that I peeked into I broke the lock and entered that angel was on chains I walk by him slowly he had a charming look blonde hair blue eyes I got closer "I won't hurt you"

"I know you won't cause if were intending to you would have done that already" he said in a Scottish or Irish accent I smiled "You must me what that annoying bitch talks about"

"Talk about?"

"Yes for was to kill you but gladly she died isn't she"

"Yes don't worry about that"

"You in bad terribly bad shape did she do this"

"Yeah" I answered and tried to unlock it's chains I managed to unlock them and he was free I couldn't stand still well not anymore I felt dizzy weak he held me "Easy there you're really hurt"

"I'll live don't worry" I laughed

"Your madly insane"

"I get that a lot" I smiled

"Name's Abby"

"Balthazar"

"Wow cool name"

"Are you just saying that"

"No I really like that name"

"I like you kid"

I smiled he helps me out "I have to see a friend of mine"

I interrupted him and said "You can leave Scott is going to help me" and he was gone, I was leaning on the wall waiting for Scott and Jake to come back I was feeling pain like there was a person holding the organs in my body and squeezing Scott came "Hey you ok kid"

"I'll live" I said

"Scott come on" Jake said

Scott kept my hand around his neck and held my waist walking slowly we left that place we were walking towards the car he helped me in the car's back seat Ashiel was there in pain as well he looked at me "Why would you do such a thing of me"

"Are you kidding me? … you risk your ass for me I risj me ass for you" I said laughing

He smiled "Thank you"

"Don't mention it" I smiled

We got to the place and Scott helped me where Nate and Jake helped Ashiel we got in the house Ashiel was being looked after by Nate and Jake whereas for me Scott did that took me to his daughter's room and put me in bed cleaned up my wounds I was about to tear up but I held myself cause he reminded me of my dad when I ever I get a cut on my knee or anywhere I looked at him and said "Scott"

"Yes" I said while cleaning up my wounds

"My dad is sorry"

"What?" he said laughing

"I know what happened my dad told me the story but I though it was one that he made up"

"Abby you don't know what your talking about it's the painkillers that are talking"

"No it's not the painkillers… Scott my dad couldn't sleep at night that moment hunted him everywhere he went and it was her that kept him going on and kill those evil sons of bitches"

"He told you" he looked at me then looked down in a sad tone I could feel his loss I know what he has gone through I've learnt it the hard way he must have too I looked at him and said "He told it to me as a story"

"What did he tell you? Do you the details" he said looking at me

I nodded "Hopefully if you hear it you'll forgive him, He was on a job in Texas that day they ran into each other and worked together on it, he didn't tell me what it was they were hunting but when the found it, it was running toward my dad and she jumped in front of my dad and she got hurt he told me the only reason she did that was because he had to raise two daughters he told her what about her dad he can't just let her die she said to him that he has raised her well that she's twenty-two and that he made her into what she is today she was proud of herself she asked him as soon as she dies he cremates her then tells you about it he disagreed but she said that she would never forgive him if he didn't do what she said" I held myself together and continued I didn't even look at his expressions I was re-calling that moment me in bed and dad telling me that story and what happens next "He was gone for a sometime when he came back he couldn't sleep he look tired he over worked himself and he was like someone I never knew, him and mum always fought about stuff I would take my sister away from all the screaming and yelling cause she would always cry about it, he would tuck me into bed and he gave me this" I pulled out an M1911 a forty-five caliber colt "He said that we might get attacked while he was away and he won't be able to protect us so I had to protect us when he's not around he trained me the basics, and… I tired my best one day my mum was out with her friends and dad was on a job we got attacked by demons my door was open I ran and took slat cover ever entry point windows and my door the made my sister leave from a hideout door in our closet it led to the yard told her not to make any sound and that's what she did the demon looked at me somehow I forgot to cover one entry way it was a middle window one demon broke through and held me let the other demon in they wanted to use me to get through my dad I could hear me dad yell my name a normal kid would have yelled daddy I'm here but I screamed daddy it's a trap leave now shocking I know" I said with a sarcastic laugh "He got in my room and he just stood there now thinking about I knew he was a flash back of something then he said to leave me alone that I had nothing to do with everything the demon let me go I would say the throw me to the wall that demon said that he will see him sooner than later and he might not even come back and he banished dad came running and hugged me telling me that he was sorry that he wanted to us to live a normal life but these things are always after his back he cried that day kept repeating the words "I'm sorry"…" I couldn't hold myself anymore my was were filled by my tears and slowly the tears where sliding through my cheeks "After a few weeks dad had a job which means he had to leave and that day happened to be my tenth birthday he promised me he would come back he even made me promise that I wouldn't be involved with the hunting life and live like a normal kid, I didn't have a birthday party my mum was out with my sister I was home alone looking out the window just waiting for him to come back and he didn't" I stopped and I just cried like I never cried before Scott sat beside me and hugged me and said "We will find him" I just couldn't I just hugged him and cried "Abby your dad is missing right" he said and I didn't answer he must have figured out that he wasn't alive by me not answering here's when I felt him hugging me harder and trying to calm me down, after a while he said "I never knew I would have been there for you and your sister"

I just cried when I must have slept after all that crying, it was the next day I woke up with a some pain from the angel attack I got out of bed took a shower had a changed of clothes today is a special day from me it's the day I turn eighteen I didn't get that feeling you know it's just an age right now I was heading downstairs Ashiel was standing I said to him "Hey how you doing?"

"Good thank you for asking"

I smiled "What are you doing here anyways"

"Waiting"

"Waiting for…"

"You to wake up"

"Wow how long have you been waiting?"

"Three hours"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" he said confused

"Your weird" I walked away and just looked at me in confusion I laughed walking to the kitchen to make me a sandwich I grabbed a soda and back to the room that Ashiel was still standing in I looked at him and laughed so hard and said "Are you just going to stand there question"

"Where am I to be then?"

"Ash you can sit down you know"

He sat on the sofa that's when the phone rang I picked up and it was a guy "Scott is not here he's out on a job, what can I help you with"

He said to look about a family the Stones "Alright I'll see what I can find and get back to you"

He hung up I ran to the room I was staying grabbed my laptop came back to the living room Ashiel was still sitting there I sat on the sofa and opened my laptop and started my search about the Stones' family "What are you doing?" asked Ashiel

"Helping Jake and Nate with their case"

"How are you helping them?"

"Looking up some information about a family to know if it's a curse or black magic and all those stuff"

I looked at the page and as I was reading I was appalled I ran to the phone and call them "Nate you have to get the hell out of there and now"

He asked me why I answered him "Cause that town your in is not in any map in the state plus the stones are a family that used to worship satin, which means the whole town is filled with demons"

He was appalled by what I said he hung up and now I started to worry I looked at Ashiel "Take me to this town I showed him the name"

He held my shoulder and we were at there hotel room

"Wow don't shoot it's me"

"Abby what on earth are you doing here"

"What do you think getting your asses out of here"

"What do you mean?" Jake said

"How do you think I came here?…Ash how many can you take at a time"

He looked at me and said "Two"

"Alright get them out of here" I said I grabbed a shot gun just incase he held their shoulders and they were gone the room wasn't safe the grabbed some ammo and some other guns and ran out I grabbed their car and drove away there were symbols in the car which meant the car was safe I drove there was not soul to be found I was driving and was almost out of that town that's when I hit the breaks there were a group of demons not allowing anyone to leave and that's when I stepped on the gas panel, I was driving with great speed that I ran them over and I kept driving it was six hours away from Scott's house so I stopped by a gas station filled the car up grabbed me some snacks something to drink and left kept driving, here is when there was this fog that appeared out of no where but I just kept on driving I forgot my cell at the house, I just started to think how's my sister? And is my mum alright I have to have another stop at a gas station then again filled it up grabbed me something to eat and some energy drinks to keep me up while driving as I was waiting in line there was something weird about the place and I was right there was this person that has been here for five minutes and haven't bought anything I knew something was up I placed stuff on the counter I told the cashier to ring to the police she was looking at me like are you drunk that's when I expected he held me with a gun pointed to my head, the only reason he picked me cause I was a young girl and weak I went along the cashier then rang the alarm to the police station the guy knew that he wouldn't be able to make it out so he took me with him there were two young men that just came to the gas station one of them was looking at us there got out of their car I just can't play along anymore the freaking police are late so I took the matter into my own hands I said "You think your smart"

"What" he said confused that's when I elbowed him I hit it guts then twisted his arm that had the gun the gun fell to the ground kicked him he fell to his knees the two young men came over one pointed a gun at the man the other said "Wow that was good why didn't you do that in the beginning" he lend me his hand to help me up I held it and he pulls me up "Have you seen the number of people in there"

I heard sirens I had to go the cashier got out and gave me the thing I bought "This for saving my life it's on the house"

"Thanks" I smiled

"You better leave if you don't want the police to know you were here"

"Alright thanks again" and I ran to the car and left I didn't even talk to those guys but they both were charming looking but I didn't think that much bout it , I was just a few hours away from Scott's place, I got to the house and Scott was waiting by the porch I stopped the car he came towards me "You ok kid"

I expected some yelling but I didn't get any "Yeah I'm fine"

"You do know what u did was the most stupidest thing anyone has done" he said

"I don't think so" I laughed

And I walked away entered the house Nate was worried "Hey are you alright?"

"Dude I'm fine I brought your car"

"You did , Dude I love this girl already" said Jake

"Are you sure your fine?"

"Nate I'm perfectly fine" and that when I got this pain that came out of no where Ashiel appeared right in front of me carried me to the sofa held my forehead said something I didn't get and that was the last I saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling Petal

Written by: Reem Adnan

**Chapter 3**

I screamed rising from the bed took deep breaths trying to calm myself down it was just a nightmare, I felt like every bone in my body was going to break I must have slept for twelve hours or something I got out of bed had to clean myself up took a shower and changed my clothes I was brushing my hair when Ashiel appeared I turned around and ran to hug him "Man am I happy to see you"

"Abby is everything alright?"

"I had a nightmare and I'm glad that it was just a dream… don't you ever, ever change do you hear me"

He smiled and banished

I went downstairs and no one was at home no Scott no Nate not even Jake they must have a case to work on didn't mind it really grabbed my dad's jacket and took off to get me some breakfast but I had to hurry cause the guys might call and need help so I took my skates and went to town I was starved like I haven't eaten in months got me some pancakes with some coffee I got back to the house check the phone there was no missed calls I thanked god took my skates and my jacket off pulled out a plate heated the pancakes placed everything on the table and that's where I heard a sound coming from upstairs I pulled out my baby and was ready to fire I stood in my place there were two ways to the kitchen so I took the corner looking at both doors they both opened at the same time I didn't shoot but I just aimed there were two women an older one and a younger one "Who are you?" I said

"Jo lower you weapon" said the older woman in fact they both did

"We won't harm you Abby…" Said the older woman

"How did you know my name?"

"Scott sent us to look after you while he was gone"

I lower my gun and trusted them because Scott sent them I place the gun table "Sorry I didn't know he didn't tell me that people were going to come"

"It's alright you trying to protect yourself I don't blame you sweetie my name is Ellen and that's my daughter Jo"

"Hi you already know my name" I smiled

She smiled Jo place the shotgun aside opened the fridge and took two beers one for her and her mother Ellen took a seat and placed her beer on the table where Jo was sat on the counter I felt rude so I asked "Would you like some Pancakes best in town"

Jo smiled so did Ellen "Did I say something wrong?"

"No sweetie you just reminded us about a person we knew"

"Okay"

I sat on the table and started to eat, there was a way I ate my pancakes as I was eating Ellen was looking at me like she knew me for some reason but I was busy eating finally done with my pancakes I took a sip from my hot black coffee then grabbed my dishes and washed them up took my place back on the table Jo was murmuring something to her mum Jo took the seat next to mine it was like Ellen was to my right and Jo was on my left Ellen wanted to say something but tried not too she finally asked "Sweetie where did you get that watch?"

I looked at the watch smiled and said "It was my dad's why?"

"Your dad" said Jo

"Yeah why?"

"Is your dad Gerard?" Added Jo

I sat there quite for sometime took a few sips and then I answered "Yes he is why do you ask?"

"Cause me and my mum got this watch for him on his birthday a few years back" said Jo

Ellen smiled and said "I knew I recognized you from some where"

I was confused "I've never seen you"

"I know you didn't but your daddy showed me a picture of you wouldn't stop talking about you he said the person in this picture is what kept him from dying" she said smiling

I froze after she said that had that stupid sad smile

"How's your mum?"

I wanted to lie but she seem to know my dad really well so I told her the truth "I haven't seen her in eight years"

Jo was shocked "Are you serious?"

"Yeah" I said in a sad tone but I tried to seem like I didn't care were in fact I did a lot I took a sip from my coffee

"Alright I haven't heard from your daddy in a long time how is he doing?"

I had the same sad smiled and said "My dad is the reason I didn't see my mum"

"What did he do?" She said scared

I stood up took my cup of coffee washed it and said "Let's just say that he's the reason I'm hunting"

She stood up so did Jo I turned around and Ellen hugged me "I'm so sorry I didn't know, I would have came right away"

I smiled and said "It's alright" I hugged her back

"If you need anything tell me or tell Jo alright sweetie" she held my face I could tell that she knew behind this smile she had a huge hole and no one can fill it, we heard Jake's car she let me go I ran outside and it was Scott and the others, Scott got out of the car and I ran to hug him so hard "Don't you ever say yes to a demon do you hear me"

He seemed confused but was glad that I was back, Jake was beside him I let go of Scott and looked at Jake I smiled kissed him on the cheek and said "You stay like this don't you ever change" and last but not least it was Nate I looked at him he smiled the smiled I had vanished and I slapped him "Don't just sleep with everyone you idjit"

"Ouch"

Jake and Scott laughed

"How come they get the warm welcome and I get slapped"

"Cause" and I walked away the was a scream and gun shots I ran in it was Jo aiming at Ashiel I ran and stood in front of Ashiel Ellen was shocked that I stood in front of him "Abby why are you protecting this monster"

"He's not a monster Ellen" I said taking deep breaths

"Ellen he's with us" said Scott

"He's an angel Ellen" I said

She lowered her weapon I had to make sure she was not going to hurt him then I turned around "What going on Ash?"

"Hello gorgeous" said a familiar voice

"Balthazar" I said

"You know each other" Said Ashiel

"Yes she's the lovely las that freed me from that awful bitch Mai"

Scott, Nate, Jake, Ellen and Jo looked confused

"Guys that other guy is an angel he's name is Balthazar"

"I need a drink" said Scott

"Me too" said Ellen

We all sat down "Guys what's going on?"

"We need to talk to you alone" said Balthazar

"We are all in this you want to talk, talk in front of us" said Scott

They all agree "Fine since your human and the only one that got attacked by that Mai which led to some of that poison is still in you, you're the only one that can help" Balthazar said looking at me

"Wait what Abby was poisoned?" Said Nate

"No you dumb head she wasn't of course she is, why do you think she still gets hurt every once in a while without even going on a hunting trip" said Balthazar to Nate

"Wait so you're saying that there is no way what so ever to get rid of this poison" I said

"Ashiel has reduced it this effected your body and you slept for a month"

"I slept for a month" I said shocked

That explains my starvation and felt that my body was broken

"Alright what is it I can help with" I said

"Finding a friend of ours" said Balthazar

"A friend"

"Yes an angel friend his name is Castiel" said Ashiel

"Mai must had hid him away from us we can't track him anywhere" Balthazar said annoyed

"If you can't track him what makes you sure we will" Said Ellen

"Not you people but her" Balthazar pointed at me

"How can she help exactly" said Jake

"We don't know yet but Ashiel here is not allowing me to take any actions until I take permission from her…he is over protective about it" Balthazar said answering Jake's question

"I'm alright with it" I said

"Wait a second here…." Said Scott "In the kitchen young lady Ellen please join us"

We walking in the kitchen Ellen was behind us she closed the door "Did you think this through" he said

"Think what through Scott"

"What you're about to do here?" He said Ellen was just looking at us

"I'm not doing anything dangerous here"

"Didn't you just hear or was I the only one that did… that this friend of theirs is locked hid away from them doesn't that sound dangerous"

"Scott that angel wanted them all dead she wanted me dead"

"Can you once stop thinking about the rest and think about you… can you" he said screaming and stormed out the kitchen I froze there I've never seen him like this ever Ellen walks beside me and faces me "Sweetie Scott is just worried about you that's all I mean you are throwing yourself into a huge danger zone"

"Do you think so?"

"Sweetie I don't blame you your daddy was just like that… do you want me to talk to him?"

"No I'll do it" I smiled

I left and Jo entered I went to the porch Scott was standing there "Scott" I said in a clam tone of voice "I'm sorry about what happened inside, but I hate the fact that someone needs my help and I won't do anything about it's just not in me"

He turned around "I know it's not in you but I lost my baby girl, my best friend and I don't want to lose you, Abby you have changed my life you made me change into a person my daughter always wanted me to be I can't lose you not now not ever you remind me of her and your dad so much that…I just can't lose ya"

I was shocked I just ran and hugged him he hugged me back "You won't get rid of me that easy, I'll be here for everyone but someone somewhere don't have their guardian angel with them they might be hunters like us"

"Alright but I'll come with weather you like it or not" he said

"I'm fine with that" I smiled

"Let tell them we're in" he smiled

I nodded we walking in together Scott said "She's in on one condition I come with her to everywhere you take her"

Nate and Jake Said "Us too"

Ellen and Jo nodded "Someone has to look after your asses we're in too"

"That's just great then can I look of how to get Castiel back Ashiel" said Balthazar

Ashiel nodded, Balthazar banished after some time so did Ashiel I looked at everyone and said "Guys you don't have to do this"

"Nope we have to cause we're family and that's what family is all about"

I never felt this loved in years in fact I never knew how having a family is after dad died.

After a while Jake came in with beers and gave everyone one we were all sitting and talking but Scott and Nate were not around I wondered that's when the kitchen door opened Nate starts singing happy birthday and Scott comes out with a cake Scott got the cake right in front of me and everyone in the room was singing happy birthday to me, I haven't celebrated birthday since I was ten this moment was simply amazing to me am I this much as a family to them I smiled and I was confused still not believing my eyes they were all quite and Scott said "Make a wish"

I closed my eyes and made a wish, I wished that this moment would never end I opened my eyes and blew the candles out everyone clapped I hugged Scott and thanked him, we all ate cake had fun went a little crazy everyone slept and left a huge mess to clean so Ellen, Jo and myself started to clean up we sat in the front porch Jo came out with three bottles of beer we sat there in silence when Jo said "Abby can I ask a question?"

"Sure anything"

"It's kind of touching"

"Ask already" I smiled

"Alright do you know how he died…Gerard I Mean?"

"Jo" said Ellen

"It's ok Ellen"

"As far as I know it was a demon and I still know who he is but I do know how he looks like cause it had to be that same demon that attacked us that day and threatened my dad that the next time they meet will be his last"

"Do you have the name of the demon?"

"JO" said Ellen

"Nope no name"

"Abby I'm sorry for Jo's questions?"

"Its okay don't worry about it Ellen you were like a family to him you had to know" I said

She looked at me in a way but I got up and said "I'm heading to bed"

"Good night sweetie" said Ellen

"Night" Jo said

I was heading to my room went in and Ashiel was there I closed the door to my room "Abby we can't let them in this it's too dangerous"

"I know Ash but they can't seem to let it go"

"I promise I will not let anything harm you"

"I know Ash I know but they are the one thing I have left of a family"

He was quite I said "Alright cause I don't want to harm them when you and Balthazar find a way to locate Castiel I'll try my best not to get them involved in it ok"

He nodded "Ash" he turned around

"Is this going to stay long?"

"I hope not"

I smiled and he banished into thin air, by this time everyone was asleep here and I had enough sleep didn't feel sleepy at all so I took Scott's car and left I was just driving around enjoying the ride when all of a sudden I saw this woman that was running and came out of nowhere she was covered in blood there were people running behind her I stopped the car and opened the door to the car "Get in" I Screamed she got in scared to death I drove away so fast "What's going on?" I said trying to find out what happened to her but she wouldn't talk I drove off wanted to take her to Scott's but as I got to the end of the path that led to Scott's house it was lined by people that's I knew something wasn't right I stopped and turned the car around "What are you doing?" said the woman

"Those things will kill us and we're outnumbered can't risk your life" I stayed quiet for a while and the woman starts to cry "What's wrong?" I said

"I want to go back my fiancé is still there… he forced me to leave the place and I don't know what happened to him" and she cries so hard wanting to see him I felt bad and asked her "Where was he?"

She said "At the house on the road that's where everyone was before the attack"

We got to the house "Look at me here, don't you ever leave this car do you hear me, don't if you want to see your fiancé don't you ever leave this car it's the safest place right now I'll get him but don't leave" I warned her and she nodded I warned her again grabbed my baby and some holy water got out of the car walked looking side to side then I jogged towards the house I heard screaming I walked in and there were bodies all over the place blood covering each end of the house I turned around it was that woman "What are you doing here I told to stay in the car"

"I'm sorry but I can't leave my fiancé alone he needs me" she said

"Alright but stay close and don't leave me alright" she nodded

She was crying seeing all her friends lying there dead but she was mostly worried about the person she loved we walked upstairs slowly heard heaving breathing I walked slowly towards that sound whispered to her to stay there and not to move she nodded there were at least six people there took a deep breath and walked in their were three people tied up and three standing one of the standing people looked at me I started to shoot one of them got killed the other one kicked the gun out of my had so it was a hand to hand combat I did get hurt I fell they both came closer and closer to me I was about to get killed when all of a sudden there was a bang it was the woman that followed me she shoot him two were down and one to go I took advantage of the moment and kicked him made the demon fall to his keens I punched there was a few hand to hand combat moments were I fell and were he fell were I got hurt and were he got hurt, he punched me that trying to knock me out but I tried not to let anything get to me I stood up and that demon whipped his hand and I flew slamming into a wall it was hard for me to stand to my feet but I managed to grabbed the holy water and threw it to his face he started to scream and skin started to burn grabbed my baby and shoot him they all died but there must be more "Untie them now" I said to the woman they were two men and a woman tied up we freed them and we ran to the car they got in and I took the driver's seat and drove off with such speed got to the end which was blocked but a while ago but right now there was no soul around I just drove "Thank you" said one of them

"Don't mention it…. It's my job" I said with a little pride

"Your job… what do you mean?" Said one of them

"The things that attacked you were not humans they were demons"

"What?"

"You people must have pissed them off somehow …. What did you do?"

"Nothing"

"I doubt it"

We were in silence when one for them said "I'm Ali this is my fiancé Eric and other two is Jackie and Bob"

"I'm Abby" I said

"How old are you?" Said Eric

"Cause you look really young" Eric added

I laughed and said "I'm younger than all of you"

"How old are you?" Said Jackie

"Eighteen" I smiled

"Are you fucking serious?" Said Bob

"I'm dead serious"

"Where are you taking us" said Jackie

"A safe place to patch your wounds up"

"You're eighteen; you should be worrying about boyfriends what to wear? Why do this?"

I smiled a crocked smile "Family business"

I got to the house and Scott was standing there I got out of the car and Scott came running towards me "Are you alright? Where have you been?"

"I'm fine Scott I'll live I need help with Eric here attacked by demons"

Scott called Nate and Jake they carried Eric to the house we all got in the house Ellen, Jo, Scott and myself started to protect the place put slat on all the entry ways grabbed our shout guns while Nate and Jake were patching Eric "What do you think you're doing kid" said a voice

We were looking around aiming and ready to shoot and there was a man that came out from the main door when he walked in I straight away recognized his face I stepped out of the slat line and started to hit him "You son of a bitch" I started to tear up and continued "I swore and promise myself that when I see you I will kill you"

He seemed clam he smiled "You're just as dumb as your stupid father"

Everyone was shocked he moved his hand to the right I flew to the other end no one could move some how he wouldn't let them move "Abby" Ellen yelled

"Abby" yelled Scott

"Abbz" said Jo

I felt pain but I had to live with it I stood up the demon looked at me in a shocking way "You were that son of a bitch that was there that night" I said

He laughed so hard "Good memory, I'm impressed you were only what eight"

I was quite and just stood there "You should have see the look on your father's face when Alastair snapped his neck what a dumb ass jack head he was" he said laughing

I run towards him and pushed him against the wall "Don't you ever talk about him like that do you hear me"

I was holding a knife and I stabbed him with it he didn't get hurt a lot he whipped his hand to the left and he sent me flying to the glass window I could feel a snap from my shoulder he walk down towards me was about to stab me with the same knife until this bright light came out from his eyes and mouth when he fell I saw Ashiel that popped from out of nowhere Scott ran and jumped out the broken window fell to his knees "You alright kido"

"I'm fine" I said in pain

I stood up with the help of Scott and he walked me in the house we sat in the living room where everyone was there Ellen lifted my shirt up and started to clean my wound it was pretty deep and after cleaning it came to the worst part the where she had to sow it up, after that she took a bottle of whatever they were drinking and poured it on the wound it burned "It's the hunters world" said Ellen

"Yeah I got that when I misplaced my shoulder"

"Alright on three…one…..two" and Nate moved my shoulder back to its place "You said three" I said in pain, the pain was unbelievable but I had to live by it if I wanted to hunt those evil sons of a bitches that killed my dad, and this carried on for three months working with Nate and Jake on cases.

There was a case where I took personal reminded me why am I still doing this which scared and worried me a lot about what I'm about to face or deal might deal with better in words it's one of my worst fears, it was in Texas we dealt with demons same old but I could relate to them the family I mean, it was two sisters that lost their both parents and their step mum hated them a lot, it start as us just going there to rest and someone was talking fishy about demons taking over the town and everyone was just saying that his just a drunk lifeless man but me, Jake and Nate didn't ignore him in fact we took it seriously "Sir, what do you mean that demons are taking over this town?" I asked

"You'll think I'm crazy like everyone else"

"Try us" said Nate

"Alright then the Stones family lose their mother in nineteen ninety six, and the older daughter was devastated of the loss of her mother so was the father the older daughter took care of the family her father and little sister, the father got re-married the few first days were amazing until when the father would leave the step mother never liked the kids she would hit and punish them the older sister would take her and her sister's beating a few years later the father dies without an explanation just like the mother and today the girls are not seen in town or anywhere else the step mother's eyes would turn black at times and would have some other people with black eye coming over to her house"

I looked at Nate he knew that the man wasn't lying "Sir Do you know where is the house" said Nate

"It's the house on the end of the block, the strangest house in the town" the man said

"Alright thank you" I said to the man and he ran away scared to death we went to the car and waited there just looking at the house it was strange cause the house seem like a place cursed plants are dead something leaking from the walls it looked like the hunted houses on horror movies we just had a look as people came in and people go out, the next day while Nate and Jake were asleep in the motel I took the car and went to the house I was shocked really shocked cause yesterday the house was a dump and now it's the most amazing house in the block, I got out of the car and started to walk towards the house I got to the door step knocked the door I waited and there was this young woman that opened the door she seem awfully to nice which led me to know that she was the step mother "Hi Mrs. Stone " I said

"Hi sweetie are you lost?" she asked

"No Mrs. I'm Sarah's childhood friend, I just came to town and I wanted to see how she was doing it was a long time" no doubt before me going there I looked up the names of the two girls the older sister was Sarah and the younger sister was Amy I didn't want to look like an idiot

"Sure sweetie come in what's your name sweetie?" she said with a worried face

"Abby…Abby Wilton" I said

"Sarah sweetie there guest here for you" she yelled in a sweet and loving tone I mean no wonder the people around here would love her, Sarah came down the stair way terrified "Come on down your friend Abby is here"

She came down she looked freaked out "Sarah it's me Abby I know it has been a long time" I reached to hug her and I whispered "I'm here to help you"

"Abby ooh my god you've changed a lot" she played along

"Mrs. Stone's can you let Sarah come with me just for a coffee please"

"Sure sweetie but don't be late"

"Thank you"

Sarah grabbed her jacket and we left she got in the car still scared "Sarah my name is Abby Hilson and I'm here to help you from this woman but I'm going to need your help by telling me everything… I know it's hard but it's the only way I can help you"

"How did you know my name and where I live?"

"I asked around"

"I don't want to go back please"

"I'm not going to let her hurt you anymore alright"

"Abby …."

"Yeah!"

"I'll tell you something but don't think I'm making it up or I'm crazy"

"Don't worry I already know…? Dose at times her eyes turn pitch black"

She seemed shocked "How did you know that?"

"I'm a hunter I hunt bitches like her and different ass holes"

"Can you tell me everything from the start?" I asked her

"I will cause you look like you can help me more than anyone around here" she had a hopefully smile

We got to the motel "where are we the safest place so far"

We walked to the room I entered and Jake was there "Abby where have you been?"

"Hey Jake this is Sarah the girl from the house the older sister"

"How did you…"

"Easy I learn from the best" I laughed

"Sarah this is Jack my buddy and later on another dude is coming his name is Nate and be carefully he's a flirt"

She laughed, I grabbed a cup of coffee and placed it right in front of her "Thanks" she said

"Anytime" I sat in front of her and she started to talk "My sister was only one when my mum died I was four, I would say I'm those kids that get mature at a very early age I took care of my baby sister Amy and my dad who was in shock of three weeks,… a six years pasted and everything was close to normal which stayed like that for four years I was fourteen at that time and my sister was eleven helped her with homework worked two part time jobs just to get her some of the things she wanted a prom dress, cell phone and all that, dad wouldn't mind paying but I didn't want him to increase the time he spend on his job just to higher pay so I helped him in a way, he asked me if it was alright for him to date again, I told him I didn't mind, and dated and fell in love with her my step mother and got married, the couple few day were not bad but when dad goes to work here is where the devil came out" she paused and tear up but till continued "She would hit me and make me done all the house work make potions and mixtures she would send her friends over to cut me up with a knife of glass just for fun, she would hit my sister but I will not let her I'll get hurt on behalf of my sister and me which means I'll have my share and my sister's share of cuts, kicks, punches and hot water" she stopped I got up and hugged her so hard she hugged back and not wanting me to let go "It's alright if you don't want to continue Sarah" I said and looked at Jake he nodded and left the room.

"It's has been three years with this and I haven't told my dad anything but I knew that my mum's and dad's wasn't unknown cause she killed them in other words sacrificed them to something it's been one year now without my dad and I'm going mad"

"Your eighteen right"

"Yes and my sister is fifteen"

"Where is your sister?" I asked

She stayed quite crying so hard and finally said "Sister what sister, after all what I have done for her she sold me to the devil"

I was shocked to hear that "What? She did what?"

"Yeah you heard right she did and that was the biggest disappointment for me" she looked down and started to wipe her tears "I am so sorry" I said

"I think it's getting late I have to take you back but I promise I'll get you out of this" I said

She stood up looked at me and smiled, we were about to leave when the guys entered "Hey you're leaving" said Jake

"Yeah don't want to be late" I said as we walked I grabbed two cups of coffee from Nate's hands and walked her towards the car gave her a cup "She can't say you didn't go for a coffee brake" I said and Sarah laughed we drove and we almost got to her house she said "Thank you"

"Don't thank me I haven't done anything yet"

"You did…making me feel better by just taking to you"

"I'll always be here for you"

"I just knew you Abby and I trust you with me life and soul"

I smiled the smile started to disappear slowly as I started to worry cause this girl, if anything happens to her it will be on me everything that happens to her from right on, we got to the house walked her to her house the bitch was acting like she was watering the plants "Ooh you kids came early" she said and continued "Had fun"

"Yes" I said

"It was good to see you Abby and thanks for the coffee"

"It's alright… bye Ms. Stone"

And she waved at me, I could see the look of hope in Sarah's face and that's when I promise myself to help her even if it's to risk my own she deserves it, I went back to the motel Jake could tell that something was wrong with me but didn't say a word I grabbed my phone and I just stared at it think should I or should I not that's when Jake came over beside me "You alright"

It took a minute to answer "Yea...yeah everything is"

"Sure"

"Yep" I took a deep breath and said "We got to start packing that bitch is starting to get worried about me which is not good for Sarah"

"Alright we'll start packing"

"How many are we up against?" said Nate

"Not sure but Sarah said a lot"

"Are you up for?" they both said

"Hell yeah"

We drove to Sarah's house and it was quite we got out of the house and moved towards the house as we got closer all what we hear was Sarah screaming from pain I held myself together me and Jake were look outs while Nate dealt with the lock, her screaming is killing me driving me insane Nate opened the door and here is where I knew that gun fire will start and it did cause demons saw us we started to shoot them all, parts where I had to use combat with the demons backup with the guys this happened all the way to the basement we got there and it was empty "It's a trap" said Nate

That's where I was Sarah chained and bleeding I ran towards her "What part of it's a trap don't you get?"

It was indeed a trap when I reached to Sarah I froze, the guys tried to come and protect me but they couldn't move and suddenly started to feel pain so did Sarah I felt useless I shouldn't move I just saw them feel pain "Feeling useless are you" said a women's voice from a the shadows it was the bitch stepmother but there was something behind her and what a shocker it was a wild guess that was Amy

"Let them go now" I said starting to get pissed

"Or what?" said the stepmother

I didn't answer and the longer I stayed quite the more pain they felt Sarah was bleeding "How could you even look at your sister?" I said to Amy

"What sister I have no sister?"

That was hard to hear even to me "She raised you, she worked more than one job to get you whatever you want and this is was she gets"

"Quite" said Amy she rolled her hand to a fits and I fell to my knees she has somehow effected the poison which led to a lot of pain in my body Amy backed away "What have you done u brat" said the stepmother

"Nothing I swear" said Amy

The pain started to increase and all I could do was scream felt like every organ in my body was exploding

"Abby" said Jake

"Abby please… Abby" said Sarah

The pain was unbearable the stepmother came beside me

"Stay away from her you bitch" said Nate

She ignored them she came down to my level and whispered "What will you do to save their lives?"

"A-n-y-t-h-i-n-g" I said looking at her when suddenly this bright light comes out of her eye and bingo it was Ashiel that's when he touched my forehead and the pain was a bet better Ashiel helped me up I ran to Sarah and helped her walked her to the sofa she seemed happy "Are you alright?" she said looking at me

"Yeah I am, don't worry about it" I said and smiled

She smiled back, Nate and Jake pointed their guns at Amy "Wait guys" I said

"Amy why would you do such a thing to Sarah?"

"I never liked her that's why"

"Yeah I know what you also don't like" I said laughing

"Yeah what?"

"This" and I spilled hole water at her she started to scream I said some words in Latin and this black smoke exits her mouth that's when she fell to her feet Sarah ran to her sister "What happened to her?"

"She's better now believe me" I said

"Abby she's not waking up" she said running towards me starting to hit me I couldn't do anything cause it was her sister "Abby if anything happens to her I swear"

"Nothing will, Sarah by tomorrow she'll be a little weak but fine" I said

I walked out of the house back to our car "Abbz you alright" said Nate holding my left hand to keep me at balance

"Yeah are you alright?" said Jake holing my right hand

"I'm fine" I smile "I'm better than fine" I added

They helped me get in the car and drove to the motel I must have fallen asleep in the car cause in the morning I found myself in the motel on the bed when suddenly I jumped out of my bed cause Ashiel was right there standing looking at me "What were you just standing there?"

"Yes" he answered

"Ash that's just rapey"

"What?"

"Never mind" I said laughing "Anything about your friend what's his name again?" I said from the bathroom

"Castiel"

"Yea Cas"

"Anything about him lately" I said coming out of the bathroom

"Balthazar has the news I am just watching over you"

"For some reason if any person in the world would hear you they will say you're a serial killer or something"

"Why would they think that?"

"Aw… you still don't know the nature these people live in"

"What is that nature?" he said confused

"Sick minded…Pathetic…ignorant and stupid people"

He stayed quite not answering still confused "Ash where are the guys?"

"I have not seen them since this morning"

"Weird" I said to myself

Ashiel wasn't normal "Ash"

"Yes"

"Are you alright?"

"I have to leave" he said a disappears

I was in a way worried cause he was never like that but I went along with it, I walked around the room and looking at my phone asking myself should I or should I not call, when suddenly a voice said "Hello beautiful" I turned around and it was Balthazar "Why hello there Balthazar"

"You look outstanding"

"Thank you Balthazar, you sure know how to make women smile"

He smiled "So what bring the handsome Balthazar down here"

"I found a way to bring Castiel back… but"

"But what?"

"It will involve another family member like your sister"

"No, no way Balthazar no she wanted nothing to do with this life and I don't intend to give her any of it she's going to finish her high school and wants to go to university so no don't you dare touch her you or anyone of you angels do you hear me"

"Alright but you will need someone from family cause what we are doing is dangerous"

"I promised I'll do it and I will no matter what the cost is but don't involve my baby sister it's enough that I haven't seen her in eight years cause of my mother I don't want to her to deal with all this supernatural shit"

"I understand I'll find another way to insure your safety" and he disappears

I said "Thank you Balthazar"

Nate and Jake walked in the room holding a plastic bag with some coffee "Abbz here's some coffee" as Nate handed me the coffee and pulled out some breakfast from the plastic bag "Thank god you just saved my life I'm starved"

"Yeah! I figured you'll say that that's why we got you something to eat" Said Jake

"Yeah! Well thank you for remember me unlike some people here" I said looking at Nate Jake laughed

"Hey I was starved alright"

"Yeah sure you were"

I was done with my food and started to clean up that's where we heard a knock on the door Nate went to get it "Hey…yeah sure come in" he said

"Abbz someone's here to see you"

And there walked in Sarah and her sister Amy "Hey" Sarah

"Hey" I answered back for a moment there was an awkward moment but she managed to break it by saying "I just wanted to thank you for everything… and I'm sorry I doubted you I should have trusted you I mean…"

"Stop it's alright… if I were you I wouldn't trust me either so stop apologizing" after finishing that sentence she came over and hugged me so hard that I could barely breath I hugged back I had a glance at her sister she had that evil look and that just gave me chills Sarah looked at me and thanked me again she was about to leave I told her to wait while her sister left the motel room she said "What wrong Abby?"

"Nothing I just want to give you this" I took off my pentagram necklace and gave her it "Please wear this everywhere and every time it's a welcome gift"

"Thanks Abby I promise I'll wear it"

"Thank you" she hugged me and left

"Abbz ready to leave" said Jake

"Yeah just a sec"

"Alright we'll wait for ya in the car" and he walked to the car I stood there staring at my phone I finally did it I dialed the number and it was straight to voice mail like always after the beep "Hey there sweetie I know I haven't called in a long time and I'm sorry but I didn't want to annoy you… I know how much you don't what to talk to me but I'm trying I swear I am so cut me some slack… sweetie I'm trying here but I'm guessing you don't what anything to do with me anyways I have to go right now so bye for now I'll keep calling until you pick up and Lauren I love you so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Falling Patel**

**Written by:Reem Adnan**

**Chapter 4**

Woke up to some loud music we were still on the road Nate was driving and Jake was at the front seat and I was sleeping in the back seat with Jake's jacket keeping me warm "Rise and shine sleepy head" Nate was just making my headache worse, Jake turned around and looked at me smiling like an idiot "Want some coffee?" he ask I nodded still feeling sleepy and sick, he gave me the take away black coffee I sat up took it from his hand and started to drink after a few sips from the coffee I slapped Nate so hard on the head "Hey what did I do now?"

"That's for playing the music high while I was sleeping"

Jake turned the music down "We are going to Windom Abbz"

"Minnesota, but why I thought we were going to Boston"

"We were but Scott called he has a case for us" he didn't wait for my question "Animal attacks gone wild" as Jake hands my some files and a news paper the news paper had a big headline that said "ANIMALS GONE WILD"

"Ok it an animal attack what's supernatural about it"

"That's the interesting part, you see the wounds on the victims are huge no animals on earth would do such a like not even the bears claws are that huge" Jake answered my question and handed me the pictures and it's true the wounds are so huge that only a giant bear or dog would do. My phone rang it was Scott checking up on us and keeping us updated we were a few miles away from Windom, stopped at a gas station me and Nate had a change of clothes got back in the car for some action time Jake dropped us to where the next body was found "Why isn't there a lot of people here" I surprised

"Well Ma'am Because people and the crew members are fed up, this is the sixth case so far and ongoing" it was one of the officers

"So what, you people should not just give up like that"

"I didn't, I'm still working on these cases aren't I…And you are?"

"Agent Greer and this is my partner agent Mara" Nate took control cause he felt that something bad might happen to the officer by me we showed him our badges

"FBI why are you here?"

"Well you did mention people have given up and we didn't that's why" I started to get pissed Nate held my hand and squeezed it for he knew that I wanted to punch his face, I calmed down and walking behind the officer "Officer…"

"Officer Frank"

"Officer Frank what do you think happened here?" Nate was waiting for a convincing answer

"I have no idea but all I am sure that it's not any animal I have ever seen but look at this dude he peed himself" and it wasn't convincing he was making fun, he started poking the body with a stick which pissed me off I just had to walk away "Don't you wanna hear my theory"

"I don't give a rats ass about your stupid theory you cocky son of a bitch" I walked away

I could hear him saying "Now what's the matter with her"

"That's just sick man, really grow up" Nate followed me we stayed in silence for a while "I can't believe the people here they are so fucking sick and cold hearted I mean what the hell the man is dead why treat him like shit when he already face the biggest shittiest day of his live" Nate stayed quiet, his phone ring he starts talking and says after hanging up "That was Jake he's at the restaurant waiting, it was just a few blocks away when we got there I froze got chills all over my body felt like something was just following me, I looked around and there was nothing "Abbz you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine"

We walked in and there was Jake drinking his coffee reading off some papers from files "Hey"

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Two black coffee and a pie" Nate was talking to the waitress

"He's a dick" I said answering Jake

"What happened?"

"You don't wanna know" Nate interrupted

"Here's two black coffee and a pie" the waitress place the cups in front of me and Nate. Nate pointed at me and she place the pie in front of me "Is that it?" she said

"Yeah" Nate was smiling she waited for a while then left "Ooh my god did you just do that"

"Do what?"

"That waitress was checking you out bro and you didn't even try to flirt with her"

"Who are you and what did you do to our friend Nate" I laughed

"I am me, I'm just not in mood right now for anything" he seem serious

"Hey are you alright?" I started to get worried

"Yeah I'm fine" gave us a fake smile "So what did you get Jake" he continued

"Well, none of the victims had anything in common I mean not even a single thing, listen to this the first was emo the second was a sales men third was gay fourth a loner fifth was a striper and what I have hear the sixth was a virgin, six completely different people with different believes, emos are pathetic, sales men are workaholic, gay well is gay, loner sat at his home like twenty four seven never left never talks to people, striper well I think Nate know more details about that and the last person was a virgin which in high school mean the freak"

"There must be something linking them together"

"So far nothing"

"Abby you alright"

"Yeah I'm fine…I just need some fresh air" I left the restaurant

I didn't know where I was going but for some reason I was worried about something, something bad that will happen to one of us, just thinking about it got me chills, I started to walk that's when some creepy man comes up to me and says "You gonna die kid die I tell ya die, die, die" and walks away laughing so hard I was speechless and got scared a little with all these feeling I'm not just worried I'm freaking out I ran to a random motel and thank god it was the motel the guys were in "Abbz" Nate waved standing beside the door I ran towards him, he hugged me "Hey are you alright?" pushing me by my shoulders gently I nodded he walks me in the room and starts looking left and right to see if anything was following me, he shuts the door and walks me to the bed he sat me down handed me a cup of water "Now clam down and tell me are you alright? Did you see anything?" he was worried

Jake gets out of the restroom "What going on?"

"She came to the motel like this, she not saying anything" Nate answered

Now even Jake was worried he sat beside be holding my shoulders and Nate lowered himself to me level holding my knees "Abby are you alright?"

"I have a bad feeling about this case guys" I finally spoke

"Why do you say that? Did you see anything?"

"When I was walking this creepy man comes in front of me and started to say that I was going to die, die, die, die and laughed so hard and I have this stupid feeling like someone or something is spying on me watching my every move waiting to do something" I was officially scared to death

"Alright you just rest right now and we'll take care of this okay" Jake held me tight

I lied down and closed my eyes hoping that this is a dream I could hear "Scott we need more people in this it's harder than I thought…." "I know but Abby is freaking out right now, she says that she's being followed and some dick told her that she was going to die…" "Yeah alright me and Nate are taking turns… don't worry see ya soon" as the phone call ends

"Nate take some rest and I'll stay on guard" he sounded serious

The place is pitch black I look around nothing nobody not even a soul, a path appeared it led to a light at the end of looked like a hall so I started walking I could hear people screaming my name blaming me, cursing me all I did was walk, the path was divided into three parts now there were three lights I closed my eyes took a deep breath and took a step forward, the ground start to shake the path started to disappear before I falling I heard a woman's voice saying the name "Seth" softly it was getting louder and more aggressive "Seth" now the voice screamed the name, I woke up in sweat taking a deep breath "Easy there sweetie it was just a bad dream" it was Ellen wiping the sweat from my forehead, she forced me in drinking some water then helps me get washed up she left the bathroom so that I can take a shower, I was worried and on the only person I could talk to was Ashiel, the way I used to talk to him was by just calling his name now he won't answer me at all but there is no harm done in trying, got dressed and left the bathroom and no one was there no one the motel door was open I ran out the room and the place was deserted no one was there I looked around "Where did everyone go?" I started asking myself, I start walking slowly looking around the place was trashed like when Alice woke up from the hospital and found out that everyone has turned into a zombie, "Scott" "Jake" "Jo" "Nate" "Ellen" "Damn it were are you guys?" I yelled I kept walking around I stopped cause I felt something behind me something following my ever move since I left the motel room, looking around "Hey is anyone out there I know your following…just show yourself" I tried to be fearless I could hear heavy breathing right near my left ear I look deep breaths scared to death, I tried to calm myself closed my eyes and ran so fast jumping fences I had no idea where to go I just ran I was chased by huge invisible beast, ran to a corner to take a breath I could barely feel my legs but I knew I couldn't just stand there the beast's growl was coming closer I had to get away from it saw a building where the lights were on I ran towards it the doors was locked "Open the door please …Open it please….. it's after me please open this door please" I was banging the door and crying my eyes out the growl got louder a few miles away from me "Open this door it's in front of me please…open the door" I gave the door my back I lost all hope at this moment I was about to give in when suddenly I get pulled in and a few people locked the door a woman ran towards me rapped me with a blanket "It's alright my dear your safe now" she said with a sweet soft scared tone of voice she handed me a glass of water "We need that water"

"Ooh shut up this girl needs it more than you do sitting on your ass the whole time not doing anything"

"What's your name dear" she asked me

"Abby" I answered

"You'll be alright here it's safe as this is god's place"

"This has not stopped them from coming in church before"

"What do you mean my dear?"

I stood up everyone was looking at me like I was insane but one looked like he knew what I was talking about he looked a little surprised "We need to get slat to surround any entry to the church"

"You're insane kid"

"Wait she's the second person that said this it must be true then"

"You're going to believe kids James" one man added

"This kids may have an idea to what we are facing here so yes I will, cause I have a wife and son somewhere out there and I don't know if they are dead or alive" James seemed pissed and worried

"Abby and Seth right"

I nodded and so did the young man that looked surprised "What should we do?"

"Well we need some salt and paint" I notified them

"And ammo" Seth added

"Ammo we don't have ammo here it's a church"

"Don't believe what you see ma'am cause this place needs protection more than any place" Seth looked at the woman

"Alright found six huge bags of salt in the basement"

"Ok then start blocking every way to enter the church to keep us safe… me and Abby will secure the basement"

I looked at him thinking finally a person that is like me, we were heading to the basement we got to the stairway when we hear a bang they locked us in the basement "Hey open this"

"We are already dealing with shit and we don't want any psycho nutcases people with us"

"Hey…hey open this door" Seth banged the door

"It's no use they left…idjits" I was so furious

We got down we saw the bags of salt so we started protecting ourselves secured the place even the locked door and we just sat there I was trying to make a phone call to Scott but there was no single "You won't get anything here"

"Damn it"

"Name's Seth"

"Abby"

"How old are you?"

I looked at him "Seriously"

"Come on your like the youngest looking hunter I know so far"

"I'm twenty"

"See I'm right you are the youngest I have seen so far" he smiled

I smiled "How about you? You look old"

He gave me an evil smile "twenty six"

"See I'm right your old" I laughed

He laughed "Why so young?"

I stayed quiet for sometime "One son of a bitch killed my dad"

"Revenge huh"

I nodded "You?"

"It's way better than the life I had"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I was taken away from my own mother cause she had a lover and my dad well he's a jerk my mum's boyfriend made me feel like I was his son…" he smiled

"Were they married"

"No and before mum was pregnant with me she was dumped by my dad… haven't seen her since that day I was taken away but she tough me everything I know"

I smiled "My dad tough me everything then a friend of his… my mum well she was let's say disappointed when I came but when my sister came along things were better at first I thought that it's because I wasn't blond but I think she like my sister more is because my sister reminded my mum of someone she really liked a friend and family member don't know really, so I was daddy's favorite little girl"

"That's cruel really she liked you sister cause she reminded her of someone" he was in shock of my mum's behavior

"Yep, dad told me that she lost a son before and he looked just like Lauren my sister"

"Wait what?"

"What?"

"What's your mum's name?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me"

"Eva Hilson"

"What…that's can't be right she's the sweetest person ever" smiling he reached for this pocket and pulled out a photo

"This is my mum" he handed me the picture

I was shocked had no word to say "What?"

"Is this your mother"

I nodded and stayed in silence

"And her boyfriend well her husband is Gerard"

" My dad…you're my half brother"

"Yeah I think so"

There was some screaming upstairs people crying "Shit they are here we have to get out of here" he said for once I agreed "There that window" I pointed at a window, He gave me a boost got out and so did he, he led the way all I had to do was follow "Shit Seth we gotta run like really really fast"

"What?"

"Listen" growl got closer to us he nodded and we ran so fast we just ran didn't even know where we are going, we ended up in front a field there was a small barn in the middle we ran towards it, my legs were killing me and that's where I found myself on the ground Seth looked back "Go ahead" I yelled but he did the opposite he ran back to me helped me up "Come we are almost there" we ran a few steps suddenly the barn's door opened there was gun fire coming from everywhere "Abby come on" it was Scott we got to the barn and behind us the door was shut and Nate sealed the door by salt. "Man…am…I…happy to… see you…guys" I was trying to take my breath, took my time and finally said "Where on earth did you guys know? You left me all alone at the motel" I was so pissed

"We don't know sweetie we found ourselves in the middle of the street running for our lives we found this barn and stayed here until we know what's that thing out there"

I looked at Seth "Ooh sorry, Seth this is Ellen and her daughter Jo, that's Nate and Jake this man is my dad's friend Scott guys this is my bother Seth….."

"Seth Ballard" Seth continued my sentence

"Bother?" Nate and the others didn't see that coming

"He's Abby's half brother Eva's child" Scott new a lot more than I did

"You knew about Seth" and that's when I lost it

"Yes, but I wasn't suppose to say a word cause you father didn't want you to know" he continued

"Why?"

"Cause of my dad Abby, my dad is evil he would anything to destroy mum's life" Seth interrupted Scott

there was silence Nate and Jake kept looking through the windows, where as Scott and Seth looking up what we are up against, Ellen and Jo were beside me I had enough I haven't seen Ashiel in a long time I stood up looked up "Ash get your angel ass down here" I was so pissed "I haven't seen you in almost a two years now and you promised that you would keep me safe where the hell are you?" I continued, there was no answer he didn't show up "I thought I could believe in you but I guess I was wrong" I murmured I turned around looking at Ellen she seemed surprised in a way "What?" I turned around and it was Ashiel I was shocked it worked he walked towards me "Ash….."

"Yes Abby"

"What's going on here?" I asked him

"The hell hounds were sent to kill someone here in this town" he answered my question

"Hell hounds great"

"What about the other victims?"

"They had a deal with the devil" Ashiel added "They sold their souls to a cross road demon after the deal ends the demon sends the hounds to kill the person" he continued

"I know all about that but why are the hounds still here" I was confused

"Because a demon sent them for someone" Ashiel made it a bit clear for me

"Do you have any idea who this person is we can try and help them in anyway"

"We are still looking into it" Ashiel turn away

"Ash" he turned to look at me

"Yes"

"Thank you" I smiled

"I will never let you down again and please forgive me" he vanished into thin air, I was confused when he said please forgive me what did me mean, after Ashiel left suddenly the door burst open and I found myself on the floor screaming my head off, blood everywhere "Shoot it" Scott yelled

The attack stopped which meant the hound was dead Nate sealed the door with salt, Seth straight away applied pressure on the wound but it was no use the cuts were too deep and I lost a lot blood.

I woke up everyone around me was in tears Ellen, Scott, Jo and the rest I looked around and that's when I saw my body lying there on the floor I was helpless they couldn't see me nor hear me "Abby" I turned around and there was a woman

"Who are you?"

"I am Tessa a reaper"

"You're here to take me away from them are you"

"I'm suppose to"

"What?, what do you mean by suppose to?"

She came closer towards me whispered the name Dean Winchester to my ear and vanished I was a little bit lost but I think she's buying me sometime to help myself but I had no idea what to do or who this Dean Winchester is and how he is going to help me, "Ash" Scott screamed

"Ash get your stupid ass down here"

"Scott" Ashiel appeared in front of him

"Help Abby right now"

he wasn't shocked to see my body lying in a pool of blood "I can't" he added

"What do you mean you can't?"

Ashiel didn't say a word

"Is there a way to bring her back" Scott asked Ashiel

"Yes" Seth and Ashiel answered at the same time

"How?" Ellen held Seth by his hand

"By a ritual" Seth added

"That requires two mortals and two angels" Ashiel continued

"Alright me and Scott are mortals, you and that Balthazar are angels" Jake wanted to help

"Jake it's not that simple one of the mortals will be family and her angel that's Ash, the other mortal with their angel" Seth looked at Scott

"There is no way in hell this might work cause Abby doesn't want to involve her sister with the supernatural life no matter what" Nate insisted on that point

Seth came closer to my body held my hand "No, I'm family, I have been looking for her ever since I knew I had a sister, so there is no way in hell I will let her go like that" , that was one of the things I never even dreamt of person would say about me that was a really touchy moment "And Ash you're her angel so that's half way through right" he continued

Ashiel nodded

"I'll find Castiel Abby you find Dean" Ashiel whispered it to me ear

Then it came to me maybe the only reason Tessa mentioned that name to me because I had to find him he maybe the person to help me right now and Ashiel did tell me that there was a way to find Castiel without hurting my family, I'm a ghost right now so how can I get to see this Dean guy without me even meeting him, I closed my eyes and focused on his name "Dean Winchester…Dean Winchester" I opened my eyes that's when I realized that I was sitting this amazing Chevy Impala in front of me were two young men "Would you care to tell me where we are heading?"

"Bobby called some shit is happening in Windom" the driver answered , I was pleased that's the place I wanted them to go to "We need to made a stop I'm starved"

"Seriously"

"Come on Sammy how can I save people when I'm starving"

"Dean"

"Alright, we are stopping at the diner"

"Dean" I said hoping he could hear me but no this was going to harder than I thought, I just sat in the impala thinking how can I talk to Dean and I'm just a ghost plus I'm running out of time here, I couldn't see their faces properly, we got to Windom and surprisingly that nothing was destroyed like nothing has happened to the town, the town was a mess how did this happen I couldn't believe what I'm seeing.

"There's a motel" Sam pointed at the motel that was destroyed moments ago, they stopped the car walked inside to check in "We need a room?"

"King bed or singles" the dude looked at them strangely

"Singles"

"That would be room 366" and handed him the key

They went to check the room out and settle in "Why do they assume we're gay?" Dean walked around the room asking Sam

"How should I know"

I finally had a look of their faces and they looked familiar "Ooh my god these are the guys from the gas station that tried to help me" I said to myself thinking what a small world.

"Dean" I yelled, again and again no use they were walking around town and everything seems to be normal it was nothing attacked, "Let's ask around" they split up I followed Dean trying so hard to get him to hear me "Dean" he stopped looked around and then continued walking he got to a house knocked the door "Hello"

"Hello, yes how may I help you young boy" came out a sweet old lady

"I hope so I'm looking for this guy" he pulls out a photo and shows the old lady

"Ooh dear he has passed away were you looking for him"

"Yes, he's a friend of mine since school, how did it happen"

"Animal attack my dear, but wait here I'll get you something he left" she went back in the house Dean waited for her, when she came back she gave Dean a piece of paper and a box full of treats "This was a written by him before he disappeared where for the box I baked extra cookies and brownies"

"Thanks" he smiled and walked away, I called out his name three times he stopped, then walked away he must have heard me but I should try harder he's phone rang "Ya, where? alright on my way" hanged up, Dean and Sam met back at the diner, Dean walked to the waitress "One black coffee and pie"

"Sammy what did you get?"

"Nothing good how about you?"

"Went to the house he lived in, this old lady shows up gives me this letter and a box full of treats" Dean gave Sam the letter and kept the box aside "Dean this is a good bye letter to his loved ones" the place around me started to get darker and darker is only means one thing I'm running out of time, I spilled the cup of coffee on Dean "Sam"

"I didn't do that…why would I spill your cup of coffee on you"

They both knew something was wrong, they got to the motel "Dude close the door"

"I did Dean"

"Then why is it still open"

Dean closed the door as he turned away I opened it "What the hell?" Dean was shocked

"Dean I'm not the in the mood for your games"

"What games?"

Sam seemed really angry he opened his laptop as he looked at Dean "The letter was written the day before he was dead" turned to his laptop and he was shocked "I left this open didn't I"

"I don't know Sammy I'm heading to bed things might seem a bit un weird when I wake up" Dean puts himself to sleep and I just had to use this to my advantage, I made him live my death in his dream it was the only way, he wakes up taking deep breaths lifting his shirt "Dean you ok?"

"Sam hell hounds attacked me"

"What? Dean your dreaming"

"No, Sam I felt everything"

I started slamming the door switching the lights on and off, they both freaked out I realized it was no use so I stopped "I should just give up, who am I kidding Dean will…"

"Yes" Dean answered "Sammy did you hear that" Sam nodded

"Dean should we…" Dean nodded and Sam said things in Latin Dean drew a circle with salt around me this poof of fire came from the bowl and they we staring at me I got confused I couldn't run away cause I was trapped "Send her back to hell"

"No…no wait I'm not dead" they were confused "I mean I am dead but I can't cross over Tessa said Dean would be able to help me"

"Help you how I don't know you"

"Ok my family is making a ritual that can't work until there are two angels and two mortals one mortal must be family and my angel, which makes you the second mortal…"

"I don't have angel" he interrupted me "He wouldn't answer me"

I froze then "Call Ashiel"

"Just call him the way you call your angel"

"Ashiel please come down here, I need your help"

Ashiel appeared with another person "Cas" Dean was trilled

Now I understood the please forgive me statement he mentioned to me "You didn't want to tell me because I will show something towards them so then…"

"They will find out that this was the idea to find Castiel"

"What's going on here?"

"Dean I'll explain later because the place is just getting darker and I need to wake up like right now"

I disappeared back to the barn Castiel showed up with Dean and Ashiel showed up with Sam "Boys" Ellen was confused "Now guys" it was getting darker and darker Seth was working the ritual this huge beam of light showed out of nowhere I closed my eyes, when I opened my eyes everyone was around me"

"Ooh my god your back it worked" Ellen hugged me so hard that I could barely breath

"Ellen I can't breathe" she backed away then I received a hug from everyone there Jake, Nate, Jo, Scott and even Seth, I introduced Dean and Sam to the people that didn't know them "Who's the new angel Abbz you seem to know so many angels" Nate looked at me in a funny way

"I am Castiel, angel of the lord"

"You son of a bitch" suddenly Scott runs to punch Ashiel, he get a fair share of what I got when I punched him in the face "You son of a bitch, you let Abby die to save a fucking friend of yours" now Scott wasn't pleased

"Scott it's alright I'm here now aren't I…just clam down please" well I did try my best in calming her down, he walked out the barn "I'll go and …"

"Abby don't let him cool him down" Jake had a point, I looked around Dean and Sam where gone I ran out the barn they were leaving "You won't let me thank you will you" Dean turned around had the most amazing smile ever said nothing "You know on second thought I might make it up to you" I smile hopefully not like an idiot

"Ya how so?" damn he did that smile again, he had the most beautiful everything I mean he's sparkling green eyes could do most of all the talking and the perfect face structure and those lips, those amazing kissable lips are so perfect, don't forget that marvelous body god he is one flawless guy that every girl dreamed of "Don't know but I'm an awesome hunter" slipped a paper with my cell number on it into his pocket "You just might need the help someday" I walked away "Thank you" I waved my back facing and continued walking to the barn, pretty much it was the last time I have seen them but I know not for long cause they may need some help I just knew it I smiled turned around they were still there he waved I smiled again and walked in the barn.


End file.
